Must be Dreaming
by Babygurl4eva
Summary: Freddie is a all natural bad boy. Best friends with Carly who he thinks of a a sister, Gets Everything he wants. Untill he meets sam. Sam left for boarding school w/ her sister leaving carly behind who becomes friends w/ freddie. Read! Promo then chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bryanna here! So my other stories are locking and i allways get in a writing pump when i write more stories! so i gonna do two at once!**_

_**This is 'Must be Dreaming'**_

_**This is my first Seddie but trust me.. i'm obsessed for icarly and love Seddie so i'm pretty sure how they act..**_

_**Here is just the promo!**_

_**Its basicly an alternate universe but not some fantasy thing, i'm not that kind! Unless its really wierd awsome!**_

_**So here it is.. I'll tell you about the story.**_

_**Sam and Carly are old time bestfriends, Have known eachother for years.**_

_**Sam leaves with her twin Melanie (In itwins if your wondering what the heck i'm talkin bout!) To the boarding school Sam goes to get away from her mom and her moms mental break down..**_

_**Sam finally moves back with her mother leaving her sister to her popularity and money and reunite with carly... **_

_**---**_

_**Meanwhile Carly meets Freddie and they become best friends..**_

_**The twist.. Freddie and sam never met.**_

_**Freddie is an all time bad boy, allways getting introuble, known to be a womenizer..**_

_**all exept carly which he is perfectly fine with.. Carly is like a sister to him.**_

_**Him and Carly run icarly with a girl named Wendy, who had to tranfer after her mother got a new job.. **_

_**Freddie Benson Is known to get EVERYTHING he wants... He never had a hard enough challenge.**_

_**Untill he met Sam...**_

_

* * *

_

_**Interesting??? I know! I thought so too! So i'm asking a good friend to make a trailer for it!**_

_**I'll update AFTER you guys tell me what you think!**_

_**The button is green and right under the letters..**_

_**Click the pretty button.. You know you want too! XD**_

_**XP BG4E XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some where confused.. so here i am to answer your questions! Yes this is my update XD**_

_**Sam and freddie NEVER met! NEVER NEVER NEVER! Sam and carly knew eachother practicly forever before she left..**_

_**So yeah.. after sam leaves carly meets freddie...**_

_**HERE IT IS! oh and thx to these reviewers! **_Crazii-fan4all , seddie4lyfe203 , yyy1312 , BURTHI44 , , CouldIBeMoreRandom ! I'm sure to expect you to be faitful to my story XD My first reviewers for this story! Oh and BURTHI44 - Yes i did the same thing on how it whould happen!

_**STORY TIME!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sams POV**_

"Your _WHAT?!_" Sarah managed to screach with tears streaming out of her eyes.. She is more of a drama queen than I remeber Carly as!

I smiled innocently, raising my shoulders "Leaving?" I tried again "You know, that thing people do when they move away from the location?" I said sarcasticly, but playfully. What? I dont like tears!! And this girl is a water fountain that wont turn off!

She smiled alittle. You'd think thats good, right? Wrong.

Her smile dropped.

"Melanie!!!!" She cried out, ripping open the door to her side of the cabbin.

Incase you didnt know, I have a twin sister. Sadley I have no controll over it. Do i hate her? No. Do i envy her? YES! We're completely different! I like ham, she likes tofu. I hate boy bands that dont play their own music, She loves the backstreet boys... *Shudders*

My identical (you could say that) sister looked over towards Sarah like a deer in headlights.. Sarah is a close friend here and i hate to leave her..

But if i have to spend another fricken day in this stupid boarding school with -might i mention- _the_ worst food _ever_ its an insult to brussle-sprouts!

"Yeah Sarah?" She questioned hesitantly, Rapidly boaring her eyes into me as her sign of 'What-the-hell-did-you-do-Sam!?'

I just shrugged, swinging my arms as i go to zip up the rest of my bags.. I zipped them before but Sarah felt she was helping by Un-zipping them... wow..

"Sam's gonna leave us?!" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And you said nothing!?"

Melanie smiled at her sympatheticly, rubbing soft circles on her back. "Well we wanted to tell you last because if we did then you whouldnt let her g-"

But my poor, poor sister was cut off.

"What?! Last?!"

I rushed over towards her and gave her a hug and a 'remeber-me' gift before grabbing my suit cases.. yeah yeah, I'm not one for mushy gushy crap but she has been my best friend here when i had a hard time making friends.... Especially when i wanted to hit all those prissy little brats here.

I turned in one swift movement to go out the door, where alot of others i spent time with were.. i whouldnt call them friends exactly, they are only those who say one thing than another.. someone you wouldnt trust with a secret as small as i like ham.. which isnt a secret..

"Okay..." I said sofly towards the two "You going to say goodbye to me or let me stand here forever.

"Forev- OW!" I chuckled alittle, you dont have to be a geniouse to know my sister has just asmuch strength as i do!

"Lets go.." Melanie said, ushering us out of the wooden door.

"Bye Sammie!" Sara gushed, strangleing me in a hug. Which by the way she is litterally doing.

"Air Sarah!" I chocked out "Air!" She blushed slightly before making an "O".

"Love ya sis!" Melanie rushed over to hug me, popping her leg out like she does when she huggs anyone.. What a priss.. Aw well.

"Love you." I responded, handing her a remeber-me gift.

I popped open the cab trunk and shoved in the luggage.. Sure i couldnt wait to go back to see my mom and Carly! But something told me the trip isnt going to go as planned.

I slammed the trunk and got into the cab.

"Where to?" A rusty old man croaked.. I say that because he sound like my old pet frog and has a face of a lumberjack that doesnt shower.

I look back towards my friends, rolling down the window.

"Home.." I said blankley. My mom allready gave him all the complicated instuctions so i'm good..

"Bye!" I yell out the window, hearing random things like

"We love you Sam!"

and "Miss you allready!"

and "Bye Sammie" Sarah...

This was going to be a loooonnng trip..

* * *

_**Carly's POV**_

"Oh what now!?" I cheered, Winning my 15th game in the row. Boo ya!

Freddie rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, So you won, like what? three or four times?" he chuckled.

I shrugged walking over towards her fridge, pulling out lemonade and fruit cabobs for The victiory.. Hey you need a snack to rub things in peoples faces!

"More like fifteen!" I replied cockily Freddie just rolled his eyes, once again, and steeling _my_ cabob.

"You got lucky!" he said playfully. He loves me, not _that_ way but a sisterly way, and i feel him as a older brother like Spencer.

I laughed "Spencer! Freddie said you have a big but!" I giggled having Freddies eyes went as wide a saucers, glaring at the me "DID NOT!" he yelled back, still chuckleing alittle.

Spencer came out after a while and pointed towards Freddie "Sorry Freddie, I'm the strait and narrow." He replied jokingly. Freddie glared at us but smirked all the same.. Spencer can do that to a person.

"Very funny." He mummbled.

I rolled my eyes at his anticts. Freddie was a bad boy, skirt chasing male, he seen a hot girl, he was all over her. He just had a slightly -huge- tendancy to be protective of his "rep"

"So how are we gonna do I carly without Wendy?" He trailed. I opened my mouth before

_BUZZ!_

I jumped up and sprinted towards the buzzer, I didnt expect anyone.. Unless the pizza place made a mistake again! Free pizza is better than 20 bucks worths.. I'll tell you that!

"Hello?" I called into the buzzer, i could see Freddie make his was to the cabobs, leaning at the counter as he chew'd I chuckled alittle.

_"Let me in! Momma needs some ham!"_

I froze, but buzzed them in anyways. Who the heck was that? It sounded like sam, who else whould say something like that.. But she's a that stupid school! I sighed.. I had officially hated boarding schools since.

I heard someone come through the door, i turned around, about to walk towards the fridge when.

"Hey, Carly Girl!" I rapidly spun around.

"SAM!" OMG! My best friend is actually here!!!

"CARLY!" She called back, Running to hug me.

* * *

_**Freddies POV**_

"SAM!" i jerked my head towards to door.. My mouth immediatly dropped. She was drop-dead georgiouse!

She seemed like a tom-boy but with a hint of Carly type in her. She looked tough, but hot! I think i just found my new prodject.

"CARLY!" She ran towards Carls, hugging her tightly. The looking at me once they broke apart.

I smirked. Charm time!

"Hi, I'm Freddie." i said, holding out my hand towards her.

She looked at it for a second. pretending it wasnt there. "Sam, short for Samantha, but if i were you I whouldnt call me that." She warned, a smirk plasterd on her face.

I let my hand drop like a sack of potatoes. "Nice to meet you Sam." I said taking a step towards her, Stuffing my hands in my jacket and wore that naturall all charmed smirk.

She pulled the sam and walked over towards the fridge.

"I know."

I paused

Wait what?!

* * *

_**Tell me what ya think! Freddie turned out to be alittle harder.. Because sam is a rebel and freddie here is a bad boy.**_

_**But it will be better! I have plans! **_

_**Pce out and r n r!**_

_**Green button right there!**_

_**Click it! It adds more personality than cheese whiz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: I was in awe.. actually i went "awww" when i read the reviews! I even got a part in the fiction stories in my school news paper!!!!!!!!!!!! My fingers are swollen so i might not be done this till 5.. and if your reading this at or after five then you know i wasnt kidding!**_

_**Its freezing out here! I live in Canada so ya ya i guess i'de be used to it but geeze! I said i like snow not frost bite!! Lol well heres your random au!**_

_**First i wanna say thx to **_.BeautifulDreamer.x , mizkntuhke , jinx , CouldIBeMoreRandom CoachLover18 , butterflygurl2009 , Crazii-fan4all , for reviewing chapter two! I`m sure the rest of you guys will review soon! Thanks guys, your comments make me soo much better! P.S. I think i`m batter at Seddie than Dasey :O lol

XD BTW if i get speller errors (i ment speller.. I`m random like that XD) Just tell me!

* * *

_**Sams POV**_

"Nice to meet you Sam." He said smuggly, I wanted to laugh in his face for trying so hard. I've seen guys like this, all "bad and cool" when their just jerks looking for another skirt to chase and a chest to look at.

Well guess what Freddie, I dont wear skirts.. Oh and look at my chest and you'll never beable to look down again.

I shrugged slightly and walked over to the fridge, pluss i knew Carly was watching. I was gone for along time but i still know my bestfriend.

"I know." I said spotting fruit cabobs, smirking. I could see his blank face, he just got beaten at his own game... No body messes with Sam.

"Oh my god, Sam! I cant believe your back!" Carly gushed, pulling me towards the couch, i quickly got a glance at Freddie, he was eyeing me.. I dont know if he was checking me out or what but I could see him mouth 'Whoa'

I smiled at Carly. "Carls, you whouldnt believe how happy I was to leave! I mean some of the people were so.." I paused "So, Ugh!" I shudderd, That school was so prissy and.. UGH!

"Cant be that bad.." I turned around to see the brown haird boy walking over to the couch "I mean that whould meen the school has hot guys if its so "Prissy" "He said mockingly. I wanted to rip the quotations off him fingers.. Meaning rip off his fingers in general.

I shrugged, leaning back "Nah, just brainy losers." I said chuckling. i seen his face look insulted. Well I insult people all the time buddy, get used to it.

I looked over to him, quirking an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, sounding more annoyed that i wanted to**.**

He Gave me a challanging look "I'm a strait A student." He commented glaring.. I shrugged "And i'm a strait C student." I said, my voice was dripping with fake enthusiasm.

He rolled his eyes. Then smirked.. Wait! Smirked? He's not supost to be smirking! He's supost to be insulted! Crying! Complaining! Anything!

I looked over at Carly, who was watching intentivley. I looked at her in amazment, she wasnt doing anything? She just smiled, giving me a 'Go-get-em!' Look. I nudged her in the arm giving her a 'Your-kidding-me!' Glare

"Mabye i can tutor you some time?" Freddie said cooly. I tried my hardest not to gag

"I pass anyways "Bad boy" I dont need your help frediot." I spat at him. He kept his smirk intact, but i could see he was going to drop it sooner or later, and hell, that was _perfect_ enough for me.

* * *

_**Freddies POV**_

This girl was starting to make my ego drop.. And that is _so_ not happening, I _allways_ get what i want.

So i put on my gamer face "You sure? I'm sure we can study just fine." I said seductivley. The only thing i plan on studieing is her lips.

I seen her starring into my eyes, I have her!

Then she glarred.

Well what do you know? I thought bitterly "No thanks, i'de rather not vomit _every _time i hear your voice." She bit, mock puking.

I tried to my best strain from kissing her forcefully. What?! She _gorgiouse! _

I shrugged "No problem, I'm sure you'll get over your nerviousness." I said cockilly, I could see the pink in her face. I made her blush?

She turned her whole body towards me.

Anger.. Oops! I laughed nerviously.

Before i could blink, she ripped me off the couch, pinning me on the ground with my arm behind my back.

"Take it back!" She yelled at the back of my head. I felt her bring my arm further up. I bit my lip hard, cringing from the pain.

"Take it back you nub!" She screamed now. Wow she was aggressive... thats normally a good thing.. unless the girls beating you up.. Then your super happy! When you have a force shield!!

I cant flip her, hit her, elbow her, or kik her because she's a girl...

Ahh!

"Sam let him go! Your gonna brake his arm!"

I felt her loosen her grip, thank god! "Okay.." I said quietly, still in pain "I take it back.." I mummbled.

She let go and offerd me her hand. I smirked, taking it.

Then she flipped me. "Was that _necassary?!_" I yelled from the ground she smirked smuggly. Then i heard Carly chuckle.

"Good to have you back Sam!" She said, hugging that, that Demon! That _extreamly_ hot demon!

"You to Carly! I love Icarly so much! I watched it all the time in boarding school. I didnt see this weeks though.. She trailed. Giving the brunet a questioning look.

I got up before she could respond "Wendy quit, she had to leave with her mom to california."

I responded dully, I never liked Wendy, she was allways trying to take over the show, Carly was hardly in the camra, so I decided to call it Icarly.

"Oh.." She responded blankly. I saw Carly's face light up.

"Sam! You can replace Wendy!" she exclaimed "Your funny! You love to make people laugh!"

Really because she almost broke my arm not a minout ago.. And I thought it was hillariouse! *Note My sarcasticness*

"Sure!" She said getting exited.. "It whould be so fun!"

Carly jumped with a yay and looked over at me "Isnt that great?"

I nodded slowly.. Its a good-bad situation.. Good? I get more time with Sam. Bad? She's hard headed.

I'm game. Samantha, you just met your maker.

* * *

Suckish? Awsomeness?

R and R! I heard that was an old people store XD

But in this case its the pretty button right there!

Just a click away! But it wont say "That was easy" Because that's just gay..

Click away! It wont bite! It just chomps! Teehee!

XD BG4E XP


	4. Chapter 4

_**I couldnt stop laughing at your reviews! Thank for clicking the awesome button!**_

_**Lol and dont go crazy, i'm flatterd you love my fanfic and will continue!**_

_**Lol but you gotta keep clicking that pretty green button!**_

_**XD**_

_**Lol so guess what? got a job in school news paper! Did i say that allready? I donno but i did! Awesome Eh? I think so.. Its about a gohst in a school.. I'm sure you just wanna get to the story so i'll stop boring you!**_

_**Be happy i write here! Or else i whould be youtubing everyday!**_

_**P.s. I know you all love bad boy freddie! I do too, I allways did imagine him as one...**_

_

* * *

_

_**Freddies POV**_

I sighed, It was Sam's first icarly episode so, my thoughts? She'll mess up..

"In 5. 4. 3. 2-"

Carly and Sam both jumped infront of the camera "Hi, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!" Or she might not..

"And this is Icarly!" They exclaimed in a union..

Okay so Sam's good... Hey i cant know everything!

"This is Sam, she is an old friend of mine and all-time bestfriend. We've known eachother since we were three, but sadley, Sam had to leave for boarding school.."

I laughed alittle while they both wore a puppy dog pout, Sam had me drawn to her though...

She pushed the 'aww' button on her official blue remote. It was all her idea, And its much easier than me having to run to my laptop for effects.

"But I'm back now! I reunited with Carly shay and met _that_ behind the camera." She hissed 'that' towards me, I glarred at her, boaring holes at her.

Why does she have to be hot?!

Carly laughed nerviousely at us before stepping in the camera "You might be wondering. Where is Wendy?" Sam shrugges from behind "Did she get hit by a bus?" Sam nods "Is she sick?" Sam nods "Did we kik her off?"" Sam Nods

I laughed, she really can be funny.. Untill she breaks your arm..

Carly rolled her eyes at the blond before letting her continue

"Well.." Sam trailed off "Wendy got hit by a bus, a car, a train and a tree! Then she got transferd to Ohio with her dad and left..."

I laughed alittle "How does someone get hit by a tree?" She shrugges "Does she use paper?"

"Yes..."

"That is how..."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

the webshow finished after awhile, It was hillariouse! Sam made it much better!

I walked over towards the kitchen, I saw Ham, Lots of ham.. More ham.. More ham.. What the hell is with the ham???

The i spotted Sam... Perfect

I paced towards her

"Wheres Carls?" I asked casually She just shrugged, writing what looked like homework..

I laughed at her "You didnt even start school yet, and your focused on homework?" i shook my head "And _i'm_ the nerd??" She rolled her eys and shot me a hard glare.

"I got sent homework from your school actually, I wanted to be caught up so my grades actually get higher than a 63.." She mummbled.

I smirked, she was struggling.. Awesome..

How?

3-2-1

"UGH! I CANT DO THIS FRICKEN THING!" She cried, pushing it away from her and slamming her head on the table..

I smirked, picking up her binder with the name 'Sam' repetedly on it.

Hmm.. Math? Easy! I started to do the questiones she had written down, I steadilly saw her glance up towards the paper.

I zoomed through this thing, math was my easy subject!

"And equels to 56/34." I grinned proudly, placing the pen back down..

Sam rapidly grabbed the text book and binder from me.... Reading them over.. I laughed and handed her a calculater.

"Your right.." She said in amazment "I cant believe some random nub who calles himself a "bad boy" Can actually understand math!"

I chuckled "Hey! You call yourself a rebel!" I said playfully. She rolled her eyes but smirked alittle. "Yeah but i can live up to it.." She teased.. I just shrugged, eyeing her.

One: She almost broke my arm..

Two: She becomes all happy and funny

Three: she freaks at me and her homework

Four: She acts like we've known eachother for years...

Five: She's hot..

This doesnt help me with victory..

"You know.." i said coolly "I _could_ tutor you still, no price!" She scoffed

"Yeah, you'de rather jump me instead." I chuckled..

I couldnt deny that...

What?!

"True, but most girls are quite flatterd when i charm them you know.." I said non-channtedly.

She jerked her head towards me with a humorouse look on her face

"You dont charm me." She deadpanned.

I shrugged "Deny _all_ you want, but you _know_ you cant win.." She looked up

"I _never_ lose.." She looked me up and down "Especially not to freddorks.." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

Freddork? Does my name have that many advantages to creat nick-names or does she just prepair herself for everyname in the world?

"Well than I hope you know you just met your challange.."

She smirked "Fine, You'll tutor me tomorrow." She said, picking up her books and walking towards the stairs

I paused.. "Huh?" She's actually giving up? I won? Fate you ro-

"To prove that Sam Puckett _doesnt_ back down.."

Fate...

I hate you...

* * *

_**I feel this part to be boring.. is it? is it awesome? Are you gonna click the awesomeness button and tell me?**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**Unless you broke your finger!**_

_**Then get your parents to do it for you! XD**_

_**Pretty button right there! Clicky clicky?**_

_**XD BG4E XP**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Another chapter! And before school ended! I was here the whole time because my mom left work early and i just felt like.. Blah.. U know what i mean right?**_

_**PS. I have an idea for the next chapters so i dont know how its gonna get there so i'll let my ideas take me there!**_

_**THX FOR CLICKING THE PRETTY GREEN BUTTON! XD**_

* * *

_**Freddies pov (Yes i know i've been doing that alot lately but this story is Seddie so there hardly will be ANY carly povs )**_

"Freddie! Did you get your ointment?!" I rolled my eyes "Yes Mom!"

"Did you use your lice shampoo?!" I groaned "MOM! I _dont_ have lice!!" I exclaimed, ripping through my bedroom door, where -of course- My mother was..

"Then its working, isnt it?" I rolled my eyes and paced down the hall..

I love my mom, but when you cant have a piece of gum without flossing _every_ time you chew on it.. You go insane..

"Mom, a friend-ish, girl is comming over so i need you to _not _pull out the embarrassing moments book, okay?" She dropped the hand sanitizer clumps she was holding in her hand.

"A _girl_ is comming?!" She squeeled, it reminded me of Carlys... Its creepy, load and it makes me wonder why the hell girls have to be so loud.

"_Yeaaah?_" I hesitantly picked up the clumps and through them in the trash while my mom jumped up and down.

"Freddie! My baby boy is growing so big and manley!" I rolled my eyes while she smotherd me in a hug. "Mom!" I whined "Stop! Mom Let me go!" She let me goo slowly with a goofy grin on her face.

"Freddie! This is a chance of a life time for you!" I groaned.. This happends alot with my mom if you didnt notice...

If only my mom knew, ya sure i've been introuble alot of times in school and my mom gives me hell for it. But no way was i gonna tell her about my dating streak.

"Yeah mom, once in a life time..." I said warily, laughing nerviously. She gave me a warm smile "Well i'll leave you alone then," She sighed, turning on her heal to go upstairs.

"As soon as i sanitize you!" My eyes went as wide as saucers, she bolted at me as fast as she could, i ran around the house, running like my life depended on it. Which alot, i think it does.

"Freddie! Let mommy sanitize you! You need to be germ free!"

"Mom no!"

"A good boy likes to be germ free for when he-"

"Mom! Do _not_ sing the song!"

* * *

_**Sams POV**_

"Ooo, you and Freddie are gonna go on a date!"

I rolled my eyes, she's been at this for an hour.

"Its not a date! Its a tutoring session!"

She smirked, jumping infront of me, i've never been followed around so much before, being nagged.

"Ooo, you and Freddie are gonna _tutor_ together!" I turned around, walking backwards now.

"Whats so "Ooo" About that?!" She shrugged "I _donno_." She said innocently.

She's pissing me off, she really is.

"Theres no oo! No nothing! Just a study session!" Carly rolled her eyes "Or is that what he _wants_ you to think?" I rolled my eyes.

once we hit groovy smoothies, which is where we've been heading for the past five minouts.. Yes, five minouts of 'Ooo, Sam and Freddie!' And 'Ooo, K--I-S-S-I-N-G.' And 'Ooo, Sam is gonna smoochy up Freddie!'

Yes.. she said smoochy..

"Welcome to groovy smoothies!" I looked up in amazment at the place, it was amazing! It had this odd but awsome twisted theme of different colours, A man in dreadlocked walked up to us with a stick with fruit on it that made it look like one giant froot cabob.

"Carly! Your usual banana berry?" I looked over to Carly, "Banana berry?" She just shrugged.

The dreadlock man looked over towards me "And you, little blond person? Havent seen you here before.."

I smiled "This is my best friend Sam, she moved away years ago but now she's back!" Carly exclaimed, The man looked warmingly at me

"So why dont you try our swisserly strawberry? Its new!"

I nodded "Thx. How much?" Carly put my wallet back in my purse "Nope, first customers get a free smoothy, right J?" The man smiled "Thats right little people, be back soon! meanwhile, whould you like an orange?" I shook my head as we sat down at a booth.

It was quiet for awhile till carls spoke up "Hey, arent you supost to meet Freddie in ten minouts?" She asked, pointing towards the random wierd clock, I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just call and postpone it!" I whiped out my cell phone, but Carly snatched it from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, trying to grab it back. She pulled it further from me "NO! Here comes our smoothies now! Just go when you get it and meet him!" I rolled my eyes.

"I dont want to leave her stranded here.." She chuckled "I'm hardley stranded, plus my friend gibby is over there, just go."

I ran towards the J-bo or whatever the heck his name tag said and ran for the door, trying not to drop my smoothy.

"See ya Carls!" I shouted, and for some strange reason, not carring about my phone being left with Carly.

* * *

_**Freddies POV**_

_Bang Bang!_

I rapidly got up from the coach and rushed towards the door, i mde sure my mom went for a three hour shopping trip with my grandmother.

No suprise, my moms mother is forcive and protective too..

"Comming!" I opened the door, quickly checking myself in the random mirrors i found around the house.

"Hey, ready to start tutoring?" I smirked "Yup, ready to start learning?" She groaned "Umm.. No not really.." I chuckled, ushering her over towards the coach, were books and papers all layed.

She scoffed "Prepaired allready?" I shrugged "Hey, cant be too ready," She sat down on the couch beside me "Yes you can, my mom makes scripts for whenever she gets bored with her boyfriends."

Note to self: Never meet her mom..

I shook my head from my thoughts "So, your having trouble with math?" She nodded

"I just dont get the stupid thing.. I usually pay my sister to do it..."

I laughed "I allways pay this kid Gibby to do my social," She mocked astonishment

"_You_, The geniouse Freddie Benson?!" I froze, how did you know my last name?" She shrugged

"Your shirt has a tag that sais 'Benson' on the side." she said chuckling. I rolled my eyes

"My mom has an obsession with my name being on everything..." I said slightly embarrised.

She shrugged.

"My mom just got over her drug obsession.." She said slowly. I know what she's trying to do, make me feel better by realizing my life isnt so bad,

"Oh.. Sorry.." I said quickly changing the subject, i didnt want to change the plan, try to kiss her and have her slap me, gotta work my way up.. "So, lets see.. Whats 7 divided by 23/13?" She froze..

"This is middle school stuff Sam, you can do it." I said encouraging. Its not her fault, she doesnt pay attention and gets her sister to do her work.. This is what happends.

"I dont know.. I feel like an idiot" She said softly... I sighed "Dont... because your not an idiot, you just _really_ need to pay attention more." I said chuckling slightly.

After about an hour of math homework, we took a break

"I hate math _so_ much." She groaned.. I was pretty tired out too..

"yeah.. So do you think you learned anything?" She shrugged "Mabye a couple of things.. You?"

Yeah, when you have a plan, stick to it!

-Flash back-

"So it equels to 36 pie?" I smiled "You got it!"

She laughed "So I got 23 out of 36!" She said exitedly

I moved slightly closer to her "Yup, my geniousness just might be rubbing off on you." I said softly, getting alittle closer.

I slwoly leaned in untill my face was inches from her I could see the nerviousness in her eyes "Scared?" I said suductivly, She shook her head slightly.

i started to close my eyes when

_Brrring! Brring! _

i groaned, cursing at the phone

"Hello?" I said boredly

"Freddie! Is the pretty girl there? Did you make sure she doesnt have ticks?!" I rolled my eyes

"Mom! This isnt the time!"

I heard Samas slight giggle.

"Freddie Benson! whould you like me to come over there and give her tick ointment?" My eyes widend "NO! Mom just go shopping with grandma!"

------------------ End of flash back-------

The worst part was, my mom was loud enough for sam to hear...

"I better go.." She said picking up her things.. I had to think fast, there was no way she was gonna get away that easy.

Then my eyes landed on the tickets.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, running towards the door. She stopped startled.

I held up the tickets "Theres a part tomorrow night, do you wanna come?" She froze, stunned. "A party? Your not asking me out are you?"

She shot me a warning glare so i imediatly put my hands up in self defence.

"No! I just wanted to know if you wanted to go-with-me-as-friends?" I tried.. She blinked a couple of times..

"So?" I asked, shooting her the pleading smile.. It was something i used alot on girls, was told it gave my charm an extra boost.

She sighed "Fine, i'll be here at 8," She said turning for the door,

I leaned against the door frame waiting till she left.

Ding!

I smiled at sound of the elevator..

"YES!"

* * *

_**I think this chapter got boring.. what about you?**_

_**Like it? hate it? laid it? bait it? XD read and review!**_

_**Button is down there! If you press it! Magical things will happen!**_

_**Like a new chapter!**_

_**XD BG4E XP**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: This is the party chapter, i read over the last chapter and thought "Ugh... this is boring" So to make up for the incredible borringness, i wont bore you with my random speaking and hit it to the story XD**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sam's POV**_

"So, what about this?" I tunred away from the mirror towards my best friend. Carly prused her lips, I allways looked to her for advice.

"Hmm, what about this one?" She asked, holding up a black scruched dress.. It whould be perfect but really - whats the word...- dressy..

I sighed "I dont know..." Carly got up and measured the dress on me "Go try it on!" She pushed me back into the bathroom, laughing "And let me see it after!" She shouted through the door.. I rolled my eyes, she was _just_ like Melanie

(Sams dress is on profile page!)

"You ready for this?" I shouted though the wooden door. I heard Carly cheer on the other side, it made me roll my eyes amused.. I took one last look in the mirror, my hair was slightly more curly than usual, hanging down at my shoulders. I put grey-ish-black makeup on my eyes and light eyeliner. I finished my lip gloss and opened the door.

Carly's mouth dropped.. I could have sworn that was a fly, i mean it was right there!

"Oh. My. _God!"_ she exclaimed, running towards me, fixing up my hair and making sure my straps were perfect..

"Carly.."

"Your hair is gonna get tangled in you earings if you-"

"Carls...."

"Dont forget your purse, and fix your heals!"

"CARLOTA!" I jumped back from her "When did you become my mom!?" She sighed, a grin on her face "You look so pretty Sam!" She gushed, holding her hands op to her heart like an old lady when she see's her grandchildren.

I awed and went to give her a hug but she put her hand out before i could.

"No time for mushy stuff! Your gonna wreck your hair! Now go before Freddie misses your hotness!" She warned, pushing me out of the bathroom, down the hall, the stairs, and to the door.

"Now?" I asked astonished, she nodded and closed the door on me. I rolled my eyes, turning around. Now facing Freddies door.

I hesitated, but knocked anyway.

"One second!" I rolled my eyes, that nub's probably checking himself out. What? If you know how a guy is, thats what he's doing. I knocked again.

The door swung open. I looked amazed at him, i'de hate to admit it -Which of course i do- But he looks hot! Not that he didnt before.. Not that i noticed.. Not that i couldnt.. Not that i wanted to.. Not that i find him unapealing... Wait.. I'm confused now..

"Eager much?" He smirked. 3.. 2..1.

His mouth went agape, I dont need to have eyes to know he was currently checking me out. I hate to be egotistical, but i look hot if i do say so myself... And trust me, i do..

He whistled slightly, eyes still glued to me. So being me.. I whipped him across the head! "OW!" he exclainmed, rubbing his head.

"My eyes are up here einstein!" I warned, he gazed into my eyes "I know," he said charmingly, I almost swooned and puked at the same time..

20% Swooning 80% puking...

And thats what my story is... Noone says different.

"You look hot you know?" He said, his smirk turning into a - almost- genuin smile.

I looked him up and down once "Yeah, yeah. I _guess_ you look good too.." i said non-channtedly. He rolled his eyes "_Guess?_" He said in a mocking tone "You know how many girls whould die for _this_?" He popped his colar and spun around. I dangled my purse in his face.

"Whould little princess Freddie like a purse too?" I asked in a baby voice. He chuckled and put his arm around my waist.

I strained from elbowing him.. whick is hard for someone like me... Really, _really_ hard.

"Ow!"

"Sorry.."

* * *

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, walking onto a huge retro club, neon lights and everything was shinning through, no windows, just plain dance floor with a drink bar and everything!.

He smirked "You've never been to a big club, have you?" He chuckled amused.

I shook my head, starring amazingly at the dance floor and lights as 'How you love me now' Blasted through the speakers.

"Want a drink?" My thoughts were cut off by Freddies voice.. oh yeah, he's here!

"Sure!" I yelled over the blarring music "How bout just a Vex?" He nodded, "Vex, it is." He orderd the drinks and handed one to me.

It was quiet, but the music and yelling, so i finished looking around and started to talk, leaning on my chair against the drinking counters "So, you go here alot?" I asked, still looking around.

"Pretty much.. Although at these parties people tend to get competative in dance." I turned my head towards him "In what way?" He laughed "The usual, some random person comes along and critisises peoples dancing till someone actually brave enough to challange them."

I pursed my lips.. I love dance contests but i allways thought they were over rated "Have you been in one?" I asked, taking a long sip of my drink. He shrugged, "Sometimes i get sucked into one... Sometimes random people just dance with me alot."

I laughed "Random?" He started laughing too "Yeah, once some Gay guy litterally grabbed me, and started to grind with me." I laughed harder "And you let him?" He shook his head rapidly, still cracking up "I was scared to death so i ran through the crowd till i found the speakers and hid behind them, My ears were out for 3 days!" My laughing started to die down, If there was a funny picture, it was that. Hands down!

"Lets go dance.. I said out of the blue.." he looked startled but smirked. I quickly added "Dont flatter yourself!" He chuckled and walked me to the dance floor where 'Honey Money' started to play. I loved this song so much.

It Reminded me of when my mom kept trying to get me to go out with a whole bunch of rich guys so i'de grow up and end up marrying them, love them or not.. But i told her she was crazy, she was on drugs anyways so i left with Melanie. Who left for the exact same reason..

Freddie held my waist as i wrapped my hands around his neck.. Mouthing the words, not even caring if he saw me. which he did.

_As i'm staring through this fire, Its to late to make you mine. So far from where we started, so far from what we wanted._

_And as both our world fall down, we get lost and we get found. So far from where we started, so far from what we wanted._

I looked up to see Freddie starting to sing it himself, i smiled slightly, he was a good singer. He wrapped his arms around me alittle tighter and protective as if reasurance..

So i started to sing with him.

_I've made mistakes that i cant erase.. I've made mistakes._

_If i had some money honey, would you love me! Love me! Love me! If i wasnt just somebody like me!_

_(like me!) _

_If i had some money honey, would you love me! Love me! Love me! If i wasnt just somebody like me! (Like me!)_

_I've made mistakes that i cant erase. I've made mistakes!_

I smiled alittle.. He smiled back.. a natural smile.

Which is really cute.

_Though i'm sure to see the signs, that we are falling back in time, so far from where we started, so far from what we wanted._

_And i'm trying to right this wrong, so i need you to be strong, so far from where we started, so far from what we wanted._

_I've made mistakes that i cant erase, i've made mistakes._

We stopped singing, I gently rested my head on his shoulder.

_If i had the money honey, would you love me! Love me! Love me! If i wasnt just somebody like me!_

_(like me!)_

_If i had the money honey, would you love me! Love me! Love me! If i wasnt just somebody like me! (Like me!)_

_I've made mistakes that i cant erase! I've made mistakes!_

_Yeah yeah yo_

_Yeah yeah yo_

_I know you know, so let it go._

_Yeah yeah yo_

_Yeah yeah yo_

_I know you know!_

I raised my head slowly from his shoulder.. I felt a shock run through me, it was unexplainable but amazing... I couldnt think, i just felt i had to let my mind control me.

_I've made mistakes that i cant erase, i've made mistakes.._

I bit my lip when he looked up at me.. It was like he had this pull on me i cant control. Nomatter what.

_If i had the money honey, would you love me! Love me! Love me! If i wasnt just somebody like me! (Like me!)_

_If i had the money honey, would you love me! Love me! Love me! If i wasnt just somebody like me! (like me!)_

_I've made mistakes that i cant erase, i've made mistakes!_

_Yeah yeah yo_

_Yeah yeah yo_

_I know you know!_

_Yeah yeah yo_

_Yeah yeah yo_

_I know you know._

So i started to lean in..

_Bang!_ We broke apart, my face was just inches from his.. I cant believe i almost kissed him.. I cant believe i almost gave in..

My eyes followed the noise after i heard Freddie groan I looked towards a random girl

"Dance off! Who's brave enough to hit the dance floor?!" I rolled my eyes.. wow, Fredifer was right.. Snobs do join the dance floor.

"What?! You all scared of me?!" I scoffed

"Why would be scared of a slut?!" I shouted, seeing Freddies eyes go wide beside me.

The skunk bag whiped around, glaring at me "You actually _dare_ to chalange me like that?!" She screached.

I shrugged, in a very non-caring way.

"OH, i dont Dare... Bring it on _bitch."_

* * *

_**Poor Seddie allways inturrupted! Damn skunk bag!**_

_**Lol**_

_**I felt that was a good way to end the chapter with a cliff hanger!**_

_**You must hate me right? No? Yes? **_

_**Do you hate Cliff hangers? No? Yes?**_

_**Sam swearing was AWESOME? No? Yes? **_

_**Tell me tell me tell me!**_

_**Pretty green button is below.. Just a click away! But it wont say that was easy.. Those things are a waist of money...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, sorry i havent been writing this weekend but the thing is every second weekend i go to see my dad and love to spend time with him since i dont even get to speak to him all week...**_

_**Plus i was shopping for christmas... Ugh.. i love chrismas but chopping just gives you so much stress that you need off so I just need some good writting to take my mind off so heres the dance off... lol i just used off 3 times in that sentence! LMAO**_

_**P.S. Lets all thank **_butterflygurl2009 !

For her effort to making the trailer that is still in progress! Give her a hand! Oh and check out some of her talented writing! I'll let you know when the trailer is done and remember to watch it when it comes out and give her props for hard work!

_

* * *

_

_**Freddies POV**_

Whoa! I mean i knew Sam was bold but.. Just.. WHOA!

I pulled her back "Are you _insane?_" I looked her strait in the eyes. She just shook me off "uh, _no_ but she is! I'm in no way, afraid of her!"

I looked at her in diss-belief. She clearly _was_ insane.. "You know she is a champion dancer, right?!" I exclaimed, looking at Sams competition nerviousely. Sam chuckled.

"And?"

"_And_, her mother is a champion dancer, too! She danced with tons of famouse people and got her daughter _professional_ teachers! Bethany is extreamly talented!" She blinked.

She froze "Bethany?"

I chuckled nerviously.

She crossed her arms "Wait.. How do _you_ know this.."

I looked around nerviously before looking at some guy on a laptop "The internet?"

She glarred at me "The truth?" There _had_ to be a way out! Any way! Any way but _that_ way!

But i cant do it.. So i'm actually gonna tell a hot girl the truth.. *shudders* "I _dated her_.. So you want a drink? I'm partched!" I turned my heal towards the drink bar.

Only to be pulled back.

"You _dated _her?" She quirked an eyebrow, smirking. I sighed, shooting her that pleading smile again... Didnt fly..

She chuckled, shaking her head "Oh, So _you_ dont want me to embarrisse your _girlfriend_?" She wore that smirk.. I've dated enough girls to know what she means.

'_oh so you care about her more than you care about me?'_

I shook my head rapidly "No! She means nothing! Notta! None! I dont want someone hurt! Plus i have my eyes on _another_ girl." I stated seductivly. Smirking next to her.

She rolled her eyes "Who? Your mother?" Smirk dropped..

Which-_ of course_ -made hers bigger.

"Plus, i took classes at my boarding school.. I can handle myself." She patted me on the shoulder, walking towards the dance floor.

I pulled her back.

"Whats with people and the pulling?!"

"What classes?" I quirked an eyebrow, ignoring her comment. I mean she should have told me something like this, i mean next thing you know she'll say she has a handsome prince waiting for her at a castle and i'll be the peasant, crying at her picture every night... Wait..

Did i _just_ think that?

Note to self; NO MORE HANGING OUT WITH MY MOTHER!

She smirked "I took some classes when i was bored at the school.. You know, Jazz, hip hop, and ballete." She trailed. I starred at her.

"And you can consentrate on all those thing, and not school?" She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "You _sure_ you can do this?" She laughed "Yes _mother_."

I followed her towards the dance circle.. I didnt like this idea. Eather way this goes, its gonna be bad.

Theres a reason i dumped Bethany..

* * *

_**Sams POV (p.s. I dance alot and stuff but i dont know what the moves are so why dont i give you little detailes and let you imagine her awesomenesss moves!)**_

"Okay! Lets show little blondie how we do things around here!" She shouted through the room, everyone cheered. I looked over my shoulder to see a Freddie looking nerviously.. I rolled my eyes, plus if i saw him cheering for that _thing_, over there, i'de brake his arm..

"You might want to hurry up! I need time to vomit!" I shouted at her. She jerked her head towards me, smirking.

Ha ha.. so funny.

"Nerviouse?" She asked cockily.. I shook my head "No, my doctor said i cant look at ugly for too long!" Her mouth dropped and she glarred at me.. I laughed, looking at the cheering and laughing crowd.. Freddie was laughing under his hand, but he wasnt cheering..

Gee, way to give me a boost Fredward.

I looked over to the DJ Coming down to the middle of the stage. He waved us over.

"Okay, so Bethany. Your song request?"

I rolled my eyes. I officially hate anyone named Bethany. (_**no effence if anyone readings name is Bethany! I love you but remember, this is a story!)**_

"Thanks Daniel.." She commented flirtatiousely.. EW! The guys like 22!

He nodded, smiling "I'll take 'Whine up' " She said, giggleing.. Once again EW! *shudders*

Daniel, or whatever his name was, looked at me. "And you? Uh..." I rolled my eyes "Sam." I deadpanned.

He smiled "Right, so your choice?" I ponderd for a minout.. A good song that i can use my skills with.. hmm.

I turned towards the skunk bag "What singer do you hate?" I asked sweetly. She rolled her eyes, flipping her hair back..

Sam! Dont rip out her hair! You have controll! You have controll!

"I hate Rihanna... Let me guess you hate her too?" I laughed. She actually thinks i wanna be like her.. i'de have to have plenty of expirience as a prostitute to do that..

I looked at the DJ "'Shut up and drive'.." With that, i walked back to my mark

Then i heard the DJ run back to the studio

"Okay everybody! Bethany and Sam! Make some noise!" Everyone cheered loudly and started to jump up and down... I bet alot of famouse people wish their fans could be like this, still be crazy but still actually give you space to move..

"Okay! Now songs to choose! Bethany and 'Whine up'! What ever noise is louder wins!" Lots of people cheered... Some people where even betting on people. Wow..

I looked around.. This chick may be terriable but she had _lots_ of fans.

"And now Sam and Shut up and drive!" People still cheered for me.. But it sounded the same..

The Dj put back on his head phones.

"Okay! It seems like a tie! So lets try again!" Same thing happend.. Same crowd.

"One more time! So i'm gonna sweeten the deal! 'Shut up and drive' song will need a male partner! or 'Whine up' The girls go solo!"

The DJ ones again pointed to Bethany, The crowd wasnt as big.. which she hated.

Daniel then pointed at me, And i think you know what happend!"

"Okay! Guys! Line up! Its time for the too foxy momas to choose!" I rolled my eyes, foxy moma's???

I looked over towards Bethany, she had more guys than me! That skunk bag! She probably slept with all of them.. I looked around for Freddie.. Where the hell is he?

"Looking for me?" I rolled my eyes, turning around to face Fredork himself.

"No, i was looking for prince charming.. " I said plainly. I seen his face pale alittle but his smirk stay intact.

(_**Remember Freddies bad Casonario about Sam and prince Charming? Thats why.. lol )**_

I rolled my eyes "You can dance?" He got some color back before turning to the line of guys waiting for me to choose.

"Sorry guys! But the blondies allready got her partner!" I chuckled as the random group of boys glarred at him, running to their second best choice.. The rat.

I turned my head towards him "Blondie?" I crossed my arms warningly. He shrugged, grabbing my hand, rubbing soft circled on it. "_My_ blondie." I bit my lip hard enough i thought i tasted blood.. Its how i dont blush.

Which i dont want to do! I shook of his hand, making it so I was the one who had the grasp on it.

"I'm _noones_ blondie." I said smirking.

I pulled him towards the dance floor towards Bethany and her partner.. who may i mention is HOT!

Hey Bethany! I have your ex-boyfriend! What now?!

"Freddie?" She scoffed "Your with the barbie doll?" May i mention that Bethany is brunet that looks like she rubbed a carrot in it.. That is seriously what her hair is like.. i'm not even sure if she is a brunet..

Freddie chuckled "Hey Carrot top! I see you've invited your pity party!" I laughed, finally realizing i still was holding his hand.. I let go of it soon enough before anyone noticed.

"So what? She's your girlfriend?" She spat towards me. I laughed "I'm your worst nightmare skunkbag."

I just realized, i've been saying skunk bag alot.. well if the name sticks.

She rolled her eyes "What ever!" With the click of her toung, she walked back.

I chuckled Mocking her "What ever!" I clicked my toung laughing, Freddie chuckleing too.

"Okay everyone! Lets do this!"

With that, the music started.

-

"If i were you," I trailed, hand on his shoulder "I'de follow my lead." He rolled my eyes.

I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

I started dancing easily, hip hop moves that Freddie started to follow with ease.

Suprisingly...

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

he stood still before the next verse started, I laughed alittle and we started to drop at the same time. Everyone cheered.

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Everyone started cheering, but this time it wasnt for us. It was for that- ugh! I rolled my eyes, turning to see Bethany practicly ontop of the guy.

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

I pulled Freddie closer towards me, Dancing closer to him. People attention where starting to go back on us. Take that you little whore.

I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

I looked over my shoulder to see Bathany glarring at me, i smirked. I turned to look at Freddie he seemed suprised, but continued to dance. He was good, he could be a trainer. But hip hop was getting old at the minout.

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

I looked over towards Bethany, It made me sick. She was acting like a stripper now! Thats how she wins! She's a slut!

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

I grabbed Freddie and pulled him evern closer, now i was the dancer, and he was the victim.

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

I watched as the carrot top yanked the dude from the colar and started to rub her hand up his shirt.. She made me sick. Fine, you want to play it like that? Take this!

I grabbed Freddie, forcing my lips on his. After a moment he started to respond, grabbing my by the waist. We were practicly- actually, we _were_ litterally making out infront of the whole building. Oh my god!

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Everyone started cheering, mostly chants of 'Freddie!' I rolled my eyes. opening my eyes for a second to watch Bethany screach in anger and try to get everyones attention.

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Freddies lips went in sync with mine easily. My eyes started to flutter close, despite my attempts to stop, i couldnt. I felt so different, a really good different. It was suprising, funny but breath taking.

Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Stop Sam! Stop!

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

I pulled away, still holding onto Freddies arms. His eyes flutterd open, starring hungerly into my eyes, and something else i couldnt make out..

Worry? Pitty? Confusion?

Need?

Uh oh..

* * *

_**Good? Bad?**_

_**Rate!**_

_**Poor----------sweet----------Awestruck!**_

_**XD!**_

_**XDBG4EXP**_


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys.. i have to write this with my left hand so its hard... I hurt my hand so untill it gets better i'll be taking alittle more time off.. i know i've been away for a few days but thats why.. i slammed my hand in my moms car door one day on the knuckles and it hurts to move it alittle still and writing with only my left hand is annoying so i'll brb for a few.**

**It probably only take 2 to three days before my typing fingers are all typing again!**

**so i'll write soon! Stick around and stay aware for future chapters!**

**oh and i'm sorry for all my typo's but i'm on word pad and i write fast cause i'm usually busy with my school news paper which i finally finished the first episode over the weekend.**

**Then my homework was involved. grr stupid hand. i wanna hurt it so it stops hurting but that whould be stupid.. takes awhile to write though.. i gtg right now anyways and feed these cats tuna.. ugh..**

**If only i slammed my left hand into the door -.- **

**xd bg4e xp**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I know ur all waiting for this so here it is! Lol Thanks to all the people wishing me well with my hand and as you can tell, its all better! XD It just has a small brooze now but i can hardly feel it!**_

_**Gues what?! 50 REVIEWS! That just amazed me! Its my second most review'd story! WHOO! lol**_

_**I also find it easier to write Seddie... So i think after 'Every Night' (One of my Dasey stories i have yet to finish..) I will be off Dasey... I wont stop supporting! I LOVE DASEY! but I ALSO LOVE SEDDIE... Sigh... I also love Loliver, channy, and a whole lot of other ships from different stories you can see on my page.. just a click shows you what i like to write about!**_

_**Though i've only writen Dasey and Seddie so far....**_

_**P.S. TRAILER IS DONE AND WAS DONE FOR AWHILE! Heres the link and thank thetwilightfan2009 aka butterflygirl2009 for making it and helping me with my trailer needs! **_

.com/watch?v=L1i8KvCo6hc

_

* * *

_

_**Freddies POV**_

Sam kissed me.. I cant believe it...

-The kiss-

Sam started to dance around me.. I kinda felt like a strip pole.

I looked over at Bethany, she was doing the same- no different. Sam isnt a whore.- Then Bethany A.K.A insane chick.. Grabbed her date -litteraly- and started to do a very slobbery make out. I cringed.

Gross.

Sam turned to look behind her, glaring, she stopped dancing. Bummer. And pulled me closer till our lips touched..

I stood there, stunned. Her lips where moving rapidly, who knew she'd be that good of a kisser! I tried to pry open her lips with my toung, she opened it quickly, tangling her fingers in my hair.

-End of kiss-

I finaly got my heart to start normal pace, I dont think its suppost to skip _that many_ beats. I looked hungerly into her eyes.

I know this is insane.. And i know she'd laugh at me if i told her.

I think i might love her.

Its insane.. I'm not even sure i know this fast but this has never happend. I've made out with, what? thirty-fourty girls, then Sam comes along and changes that. Love cant come that fast, i never believed in love at first sight. I just think its impossable.

Mabye its the challange..

Sam quirked her eyebrow, waving a hand infront of my face "Freddork?" I opened my mouth.. No words... Come on! No words.. DAMN MOUTH! SPEAK FREDDIE! SPEAK!

"Frederlinie? Fredifer? Professor Fredwad? _Hellooo?_" i shook my head.

"Yeah?" I looked around me for a breaf second.. Wow this place has gotten empy.

"How long was i out?" I thought outloud. She chuckled alittle. "Out? I make you go out?" I watched her smirk.. The smirk i should be wearing right now. I should be making _her_ go out...

So i smirked back "Yes, yes you do." I said smoothly, she rolled her eyes and pulled my towards the exit.

"So what _was_ that back there?" I asked, jerking my thumb towards the door we just left.

She turned to glare, but it imediatly softend when she saw i was seriouse. She dropped my wrist from her hands and turned fully towards me.

"Nothing.." She said dully, turning back towards the road.

I jogged over to her side "Nothing?" She nodded "Nothing at _all?_" I stopped for a second. Alittle hurt. To be truthful, really, _really_ hurt.

But i couldnt show it. "I-I get competative. It happends alot.." She deadpanned. I shook my head "You and I both know that you dont believe that." I said softly.

She stopped. I kept walking, feeling her eyes borring into the back of my head.

"Thats not true.." She said sternly. I kept walking.

"Hey!" I heard her shoes on the ground for a few seconds "Do you ever listen?!" she grabbed my wrist, turning me around.

"What?" I exclaimed, not meaning to sound annoyed.

She dropped my wrist. Backing up a couple of steps, Kepping her face stern and damanding.

"Its _not_ true!"

I shrugged, smirking. It wasnt that all confedent smirk though... You cant do that went you just felt like something worse than a bag of bricks is hitting you in the gut.

"Okay, i believe you.." I said, smirk slowly dropping. "But you need someone to walk you home this late."

She chuckled, nodding. We proceded towards her house "Yeah, i'm starving. I'm running low on ham."

I laughed, shaking my head. "School starts tomorrow for you, you know.. You ready?"

She froze, still walking forward "I dont know, who is ever ready for school? We cant all be brainiacs like you." I rolled my eyes "Well you can handle yourself." I said blankly

I smiled at her "We cant _all_ be aggressive like you Sam!" I mocked. She slugged me in the arm. "Ow!" She smiled at me "Got that right, Fredward."

I grinned, leading her up to her house.

"Well, goodnight." I said aquwardly, usually this is the part where i get kissed and theres a minout make-out session..

This is _aquward_.

She smiled and nodded at me, going into her house.

Well obviously its not so hard for her.

I paced off the steps and down the street. I looked up towards the stars, not much out in the city and i find that completely jank...

I then looked back at the house i just left, seeing a shadow in a window with curly hair.

I couldnt get that stupid goofy grin off my face. It was like glued.

Oh wait. She _doesnt_ like me..

Grin dropped.

Forget the lack of star-seeing. Fate is being extreamly jank right now..

--

"Mom! I'm back!" I shut my eyes, waiting for any kind of ointment to come my way..

I opend one eye.. then both.

"Mom?" I put my leather jacket up on the hook, sprinting towards my moms room.

"Hello?" Nothing.

I noticed a note on the bedside table, sitting beside the corner cussions.. I rolled my eyes. No suprise here!

_Freddie-_

_I'm so sorry but i have to leave town for a few weeks... I cant stand to leave you alone but i put the doctors first aid kit under the bed and a whole pack of prunepops in the freezer._

_Remeber to take your tick bath! i'll be calling everyday and when i get back i'll be macking sure you sighned the lease saying you double pooed!_

_Love you honey! And dont touch the silverwear! Remember anything can be sharp!_

I rolled my eyes. wow..

_see you in a few weeks honey! _

_-Mommy_

_P.S. All the numbers are at the shays house and in the kitchen!_

I smirked to myself. I actually have the house to myself!

FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I'M ALONE! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! THANK GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY!

_knock knock_

I froze, looking towards the door, then the clock. Its fricken 11:37! Who the hell comes to the door at this time?!

I looked through the peep hole before backing away from it.. Blond.

I opened the door.

"Sam?" I looked at her hands, they where carrying dufflebags.

"Can I stay with you for awhile?" She said shyly.

I BACK EVERYTHING BAD I SAID ABOUT FATE!

_

* * *

_

_**I know its short..**_

_**But tell me.**_

_**Is this chapter jank-----------------sweet-----------------awsomeness?**_

_**U DECIDE!**_

_**I'm just getting heated up people! lots of drama, funny and MORE!**_

_**Just the click of a button can make it all happen..**_

_**Really.. my review sences will tingle!**_

_**XD BG4E XP**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lol so some are confused why Sam ended up at his house. I know she got in her house and your wondering why she's there.. that will be revield today!**_

_**Song of the chapter: Things i'll never say**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sams POV (Earlier)**_

I closed the door, mad, depressed, dazed, but most of all, confused...

I walking into my room, paced right pass my mom through the kitchen. I knew she'd ask how my night was but i couldnt tell her, she wouldnt understand. Hell, i dont even understand!

I closed my door behind me, throwing my purse to the nearest chair.

After i free'd myself from the frilly dress, putting on sweats. I flopped on my bed sighing..

"Why am i feeling like this?" I mummbled to myself, turning my head towards the radio on my nightstand.

I pursed my lips, reaching over to click the 'On' button. Only to hear 'Things i'll never say.' the song i havent heard in a long time.

I usually dont like this song, but I cant help but sing to it.

"I'm tugging at my hair, i'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool. I know it shows. I'm starring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nerviouse. Trying to be so perfect, 'cause i know your worth it.. Your worth it.. yeah."

I rolled over on my stomach, tugging at the random loose strand in the fabric. I then noticed the phone on my bed, and threw it off. I want to hit something, i want some ham.. I want to know what I keep feeling.

"If i could say what I want to say, i'de say I want to blow you away. Be with you everynight. Am i squeezing you to tight? If i could say what i want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess i'm wishing my life away- with these things i'll never say.."

I rolled my eyes, this song is just about some girl who wont admit she loves some guy but has all these signs..

I paused.. I didnt want to think about that stuff, its insane! Who does that? Really, who? I mean if you love someone admit it to yourself and the guy! I mean who on earth with deny the fact that they love someone?

Shut up..

I imediatly and rapidly clicked the 'off' button but the damn thing wouldnt shut off!

Radios are so jank!

I looked up to a knock on my door, knowing it was my mom, she'd come in anyway.

"Samantha?" She asked softly, coming in, shuting the door just as soft.

"You know mom, doors _dont_ have feelings." I said planley. She looked simpatheticly at me. I rolled me eyes "No mom.. "

"Why are you upset? You never enter without so much as a 'hi' or steeling some ham of the stove, why now?"

I sighed. I tell my mom alot, i stopped when she got into.. _things_. But she's clear now, and to tell you the truth, nomatter how much i want to puck saying it. I need someone to talk to.

"Mom, have you ever felt unwanted even though you know you _are?_" She cocked her head. I rolled my eyes, smiling abit. "Say your wanted by a guy, but you feel unwanted at the same time.." She smiled alittle, nodding. So i continued.

"And you cant _stand_ the guy!" I exclaimed getting up. I started paceing "Because he's so smug! So self concerned half the time! So egotistical! Full of himself! Aregant! Selfish! Needy and-"

My mom got up, grabbing me by the shoulders and sitting me down. "_And_ you have feelings for this boy.." My eyes shot open. NO WAY!

"No! Gross! I wouldnt date that nub! He's so.. UGH! Why would i want to date someone who thinks he's such a cool bad boy?! Who dates a girl probably every week!" I exclaimed, standing again.

My mom giggled alittle, smiling warmingly at me. "You _did_ allways like the bad boys, you are a rebel yourself. You dont me in one of your letters, you know, when those boys where hooting at you? That you want a boy who can take a fight, take you into safe hands. Help you when your introuble and isnt afraid to show his nubby side."

I rolled my eyes "Well mabye i want to date a nub!" I said, pointlessly. A nub isnt bad.. It just isnt great. If Freddie was a nub, i'de date him.. Wait! NO!

"I dont like Freddie!" My mom smiled at my outburst "Carly's friend? That Freddie?" I smiled inocently "No?" She pursed her lips, telling me she didnt buy. "Yes." I said blankley.

"And i dont like him mom!" I pointed a warning finger at her. I wrestle with m mom alot.. Come as a suprise?

Though she's older and stronger.. Its harder.

She smirked "And you know he likes you?" I nodded rapidly "He _tells_ me it! He flirts _all_ the time! Tries to kiss me like _50 times a day_! I only kissed him once!"

My moms smirk grew into a toothy grin. "You kissed?" I nodded "Only because i got competative." No way was she gonna know about the dance off. I looked down at my blanket covers.

Mom looked down at papers. Her smile suddenly dropped. "It doesnt matter anyway.." She said sadley. I shot my head up, looking confused. She smiled that sympathetic smile again.

"What?" I asked.. Slightly concerned on why my mom was suddenly acting this way.

"Your going to have to go back to that boarding school.." She said, in almsot a whisper. My eyes widend.

"What! Why?" I exclaimed. No way did i want to go back! I just got to see Carly and Spencer again! I got to meet Freddie!

Oh so now you care.. SHUT UP! I dont like him!

No you love him.

No i dont!

My mom cut me out of my thoughts, she was in tears now, i could tell she was trying not to be.

"I'm sorry Sammy.. But the child care board isnt givving me a choice." I looked at my mom in shock

"I thought you were off thr drugs!" I exclaimed, my eyes starting to water. She shook her head rapidly "I am! But they said its still in my blood and it can affect me on times unknown!"

I shook my head. My tears now starting to drip. Though i wouldnt make a sound "Your getting better mom! You wont let that happen!" Now i start to make sobbing sounds.

She got up and grabbed me my duffle bags.

"Sam. I'm sorry.. But i cant take that chance... Start.. Packing now.. You- your going to have to leave till i get fully cured." She said between sobs. then she cursed it. My mom hates crying as much as i do.

"But.. But mom, that could take months! Maybe a year till your fully cured!" She shrugged, still cursing her tears "Samantha, I'm sorry.." She got up, stoping at the door. "Start packing, you leave tomorrow." She closed my door. I could hear her break down in her room.

I turned around, laying on my stomach with my face in a pillow. As soon as i stopped sobbing, i threw myself off my bed and grabbed the phone.

Dialing the only number i knew who was close.

_"Hi, this is Carly and-" "Spencer Shay!" _i rolled my eyes at the phone, listening to the sound _"Yes that was my brother.." Carly said proudly " Please leave us a message!"_

I shut off the phone, trying several other times.. none of them worked.

Then "Hello?" My best friends voice rang through the sound. "Carls?"

She stopped before "Sam? Is that you? Are you allright?!" I smiled softly, knowing she cant see me. but she still cares alot about me.

"Yeah, yeah i am.." I said, trying to calm down my cracking voice "But can i stay with you for awhile?"

She made a confused sound but then i heard her ask Spencer.

"Sorry, Carly. We gotta go see dad for a few weeks!"

I paused Confused.

"Sorry Sam, My dad is only going to yakama for a few weeks to see my grandfather and invited us to come. So were going to see him."

I smiled, remembering Mr. Shay, he treated me like a daughter when i was younger.

Then i paused "Carly, school is tomorrow. Your not gonna be there?"

Carly then sighed "Oh! Your first day! UGH! I totally forgot! I'm sorry Sam! But the schools gonna e-mail my work to me.." She said, sounding dissapointed "I really did wanna see you at our school your first time."

I laughed "Its not my first time at school Carls. I know what you guys are learning and all.. But the reason i called you was because-" She then cut me off.

"Sorry Sam! I gotta go now! See ya! Wish me luck!"

I sighed "Luck." Then i dail tone.

I cant believe how my life is going! I'm being pulled away from my mom! Being forced to go back to boarding school and Carly's leaving for a few weeks only to find when she gets back, her best friend was taken away from her again!

I started to sob again. Flopping on my bed. Facing those cursed duffle bags... I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm 16 now! They cant force me to go to school!

I can do what i want.

I got up suddenly, wiping away my tears.

"And i'm not leaving.. Screw that." With that, i grabbed my now packed duffle bags, threw them out the window and climbed out myself.

"Samantha puckette just got her life back. No way in hell is she gonna get it taken away from her again."

* * *

_**SO? Bad? Good? This is how it happend. It was rushed only because I'm going to my nieves christmas concert and well, i gott leave in 2 minouts! Bye!**_

_**P.S. Yes i have a niece. Yes i am only a teenager..**_

_**Now click the button and stop asking questions please! XD**_

_**XD BG4E XP**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**OK sorry i wasnt updating for awhile so heres my chapter!!!  
**_

_

* * *

_

_**OH! yeah, song for the chapter, (I gonna start doing this its fun and easier than writing in lyrics!**_

Erin McCarley - Love, Save The Empty

* * *

_**Freddies POV**_

"Sorry?" I was confused, she was arguing with me about her feelings then she comes running back? I knew it! They allways come back.

I smirked at her, earning a hard glare. "I need to hide out.." She stated blankley, shoving past me and through the door.

I followed behind, closing the door with my foot "_Right_, "Hide out". " I crossed my arms, watching her get comfortable on _my_ couch.

"Why the quotations on 'hide out'?" She asked, not really paying attention to me anymore, but her duffle bag.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "C'mon, you need to stop hinting." I said cooly, she shot her head up at me, looking totally confused and disgusted.

"Excuse me? There is no _hints_. Nor is there _any_ chance of me liking you because i cant stand you by the way!" She said coldly, heading for the fridge.

I laughed "I didnt say anything about you liking me..."

She froze, then ribbed out a piece of ham from a paper bag and slammed the fridge.

"You have 1000 times, i get the point. So i suggest you stop before a chuck this at your head, capeash?" she hissed, grabbing a orange from the fruit bowl.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine... But are you gonna tell me _why_ your here exactly? Seeing at your _not_ here to admit your totally inlove with me?" I asked smugly sitting down on the bar chair.

She re-grabbed the orange and chucked it hard at me, sending me shooting to the grouned.

"Sam!" I cried out. "Must you chuck things my way!?" I grabbed the now broken open orange, tossing it basket-ball style in the garbage.

She smiled "I warned you Benson," She walked over towards the couch again "Now are you going to come and here my story or just sit there and wait for the orange to take revenge?"

I rolled my eyes, standing fully now and pacing towards her. "Tell me, and i promise to be nice so no more oranges go my way." I said sarcasticly, making her roll her eyes, slightly laughing.

"Okay, well my mom came in and told me that she's not fully cleared of the druges she used to take when my dad left, and untill she's clear, i cant be around her because if the drugs in her blood affect her anymore, she could hurt me."

I watched as her happy- usually bold face started to turn soft. I watched in awe, Sams mother whouldnt hurt her!

"So why do you need to hide out?" I asked almost hesitantly. She looked down at her hands then up at me. "Their planning on sending me back to softwood boarding school.."

I froze.. sending her back???? What the hell!? They cant do that!

_**( BTW thats not the real name of the boarding school.. i dont even know the real name! lol)**_

"They cant do that!" I thought outloud, absolutley outraged! I Almost got sent to boarding school 6 times and never went, They couldnt force me because i'm over 15... No way is sam leaving.

She shrugged "Apparently child services think they can. So i need to stay with you! Please? If i go back my mom will force me!"

I paused "Your mom wants you to leave?" She sighed "Only because she thinks she'll hit me. I love to see my sister and my friend Sarah but I just got back to my life! I finally got to see Carly again and meet new people! I'm going to a new school tomorrow and i just met yo-" She stopped.

I smirked at her, quirking an eyebrow "You'de miss me?" She scoffed "Dont flatter yourself! But yes, i'de miss and egotistical snob like you." Her face soffend, then turned into a stern look.

"But i still cant stand you, hope you know that." I chuckled, leading her to smile abit. "Yeah, but i _allways_ get what i want."

She rolled her eyes "Ur ego is on high, bring it down." She said, punching me in the arm.

I laughed "You can stay one night, but tomorrow we are gonna deal with this okay? You have to confront your mom." She rolled her eyes. I know that look, it says 'Yeah-right' I gave her a pleading smile.

"Your puppy dog face is never going to help you, i'm not one of your barbie dolls you probably take around everyday." I sighed.

"Sam."

"Fine, tomorrow we take on my mother." She said in a unsure voice.

I knew she was lieing.

----

"No! Comeon!"

"Total foul!"

We were both screaming and cheering at the tv, watching the basketball championship playing before our eyes.

And..

"No!"

We..

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Lost...

"NOOOOO!" We screamed in a union. "Thats jank!" Sam exclaimed, I laughed and made my way to the fridge "Soda?"

She nodded, i tossed the soda to her which she caught with ease.

"What are you?" I asked making her look at me very oddly "Human, what are you? Dork-a-droid?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment, pressing onward "I ment, that i'm confused, your either a guy trapped in a hot girls body," She rolled her eyes, slugging me at that comment. "Or your some girl who likes trouble." She smirked

"The second one."

I nodded "I see, so why dont you let people call you Samantha?" She cringed "Because Samantha is a really gay name to me." I laughed "I like it..." She smiled "You do?"

I nodded rapidly "Yeah! Samantha, it just rolled of the toung.. I love Sam too-" I froze, so did she.

I chuckled nerviously "I- I ment the name." She smiled slightly, nodding "Right, the name. I like Freddie too, the name is pretty cool. Fredward is more of a geniouse guy name."

I smiled "You like geniouses?" She smiled "Yeah, i could... i guess."

I smiled "What about bad boys?" I laughed watching her face pale "Yeah i guess... Kinda."

I rubbed my nailes on my shirt in a very smug way "You know, i am a bad boy and quite the geniouse." I said cockily She rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, Freddorkula.." she said taking a sweep of her soda.

I smiled "How do you know? I mean you just met me this weekend, so why judge me so quickly?" She shrugged, in a very non-caring way "Because i know guys like you, you date a girl then move on the next day or week if their lucky."

I smirked "So, dont date me. But why not stand me?" She smirked "Because one; I love it, and two; its fun."

I moved closer to her "Then kiss me." I stated at her. She jerked her head to the sound of my voice "Excuse me?" She asked in a warning tone.

I smirked "If you dont like me, test it.. Kiss me. Just one itty-bitty kiss."

She paused.. I could tell she was pondering.

"Well?"

* * *

_**OOOH cliffy! haha Tell me, **_

_**meh-------------------------------sweet!------------------------awestruck! and now in addition -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 100 stars! **_

_**Lol.. **_

_**click the button!**_

_**XDBG4EXP**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Hey guys, guess what? I've been threatend and people say they hate me... so i decided to torture you once again... lmao**_

_**sorry, lol but you guys will get what u want... i'm not telling you when... just read this chapter... is it in this chapter? read and find out!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sam's pov**_

"Well?"

Well? Thats a very good question.. I cant kiss him, no way! How is a kiss going to tell me if i like him or not?

Okay, so i admit, he is really cute and funny, but egotistical and arrogent... What would you do if you were me?! I cant back down on a challange! But i'm stuck between two challanges, i said i wont fall for him and he just challanged me to kiss him..

Wait a sec...

"No.." I stated plainly. he looked taken aback. Didnt expect that! Sucker!

"No?" He quirked his eyebrow, confused. I laughed. "You forgot one small thing.."

He still didnt look like he was catching on "What _small thing_?" He asked hesitantly, I smirked.

"I allready kissed you."

I still held my smirk, crossing me arms and admiring his shocked and defeated face.

I heared him suddely whisper _"shit"_ probably thinking i couldnt here... I said it once and i'll say it again. Sucker...

This was priceless.

He then got a confedant face on. Not good.

"Oh I see.." He said, getting up and heading for his bedroom. What?

I got up and suddenly started to follow him. "What do you mean "I see?" What do you see? There is _nothing_ to see!" I entered his room, but he wasnt there.

Where the hell did he go?!

_**click**_. I turned around, What the hell!? He was write there, behind me... And he locked the door too!

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to hide the hesitant and nerviousness in my voice.

No I dont like him!!!!

So stop thinking that!

He smirked at me, pacing towards me. "Is there something wrong?" I took steps back with every step he took, that is untill there was a wall behind me.

Damn jank wall!

"N-no.. I just like to have _personal_ space." I said smoothly, pushing him a few steps back only resulting to him stepping closer. "Really?" I nodded, pushig myself furthur into the wall, just hoping I could sink through and disapear.

"Yeah, _really_." I said coldly, pushing him again. It didnt phase him.

"So, what if i did this?" He took another step towards, me even closer. I could feel his breath on my pace. I started to panic.

"Then i'de do this." I used all my strength, pushing him away from me and on the bed, making my way towards the door.

Epic failure. He sept swiftly towards me, blocking my path. "Doors locked." He said shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal.

I rolled my eyes "You know, one day your eyes just wont wanna role.. Then what?" He asked, pacing towards me till i was once again against the wall.

"This is illegal." I stated, getting a headache

"Sam."

"Holding a person against their will is a criminal offence. I hope you know that."

"Sam. Look at me." He stated. My headache sucks I need some aspirin.

"You got some aspirin?"

"Samantha..."

"Graval?"

"Puckett.."

"Its getting worse, doesnt your mom has some first aid kit around?"

"Sam!"

"Is your mom a doctor?"

"Shut up and kiss me Puckett!" Freddie immediately grabbed my face, crashing his lips on mine.

My eyes flutterd close. Shit shit shit shit shit!

* * *

_**This is a short chapter, but short chapters have short plots... I said i'de tourcher you.. but you also got what you wanted.**_

_**Do you hate me?! Please dont!**_

_**Remember if theres no me than no story! Ha! Gotcha there huh? Anyways**_

_**Rate Meh------------------------------------------Sweet!------------------------------------Awestruck! And in adition**_

_**100 stars!**_

_**Lol comment! The more comments the more story!**_

_**XDBG4EXP**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lol people are still mad for that last cliffy!**_

_**here is another.. by the way, my cats being a skitzo right now so ide thought ide share that...**_

_

* * *

_

_**Freddie's Pov**_

"This is illegal." Sam stated plainly, i rolled my eyes.

"Sam." I backed her all the way against the wall.

"Holding a person against their will is a criminal offence. I hope you know that."

"Sam. Look at me." I stated, looking at the same blank face she had on 3 seconds ago.

"You got some aspirin?"

"Samantha..."

"Graval?" Ugh...

"Puckett.."

"Its getting worse, doesnt your mom has some first aid kit around?"

"Sam!" I exclaimed, trying to get her attention.

"Is your mom a doctor?" Thats it!

"Shut up and kiss me Puckett!" I grabbed the sides of her face, watching at her expression for a split second looked taken aback, crashing my lips onto hers.

I held it like that for atleast 3, maybe 5 seconds. I admit to be alittle, no ALOT scared of what she will do to me after this.

I let go of her, takeing atleast one step away. She let her eyes flutter open, she didnt look mad though. She looked shocked.  
After a few seconds she looked directly in my eyes, her jaw dropped slightly. "Sam?" I asked hesitantly, she didnt respond at all.

She didnt even blink!

"Sam?" I tried again "Anyone in there? Helllooooo?" I waved my hand infront of her face, and nothing..

"Can you atleast blink?" She responded to that suprisingly. She blinked her eyes a few times, shacking her head alittle.  
I stepped back one more time, just in case....

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly, as if she couldnt hear me. She looked at me, suddenly biting the side of her lip.

"Sam?" Without warning, she pounced on me, her lips caught mine as i immediatly and swiftly caught her jump. She wrapped her legs around my waist as i backed up to my bed, falling back. Not letting our kiss break.

She straitled me to the bed, kissing me forcfully. And It was almost impossable _not_ to respond. I wrapped my hands around her waist, as she ran her hands through my hair, tugging at it roughly. And it actually turned me on.

She opend her mouth slightly, allowing me to gain entrance and fight for the win.  
I ran my hands down her sides, getting her to moan inside my mouth. She tugged at my hair even harder, so i let my hands explore her body, groaning in frusteration noticing to many clothes.

She started to trail kisses down my jaw line and nibbled and sucked on my neck, I shot my head back, failing to strain a moan and letting it escape my lips.

She lead her lips back to mine sucking on my botto lip.

"Where.. Did you learn that?" I spoke between kisses, She smirked.  
"One of Carly's... Teen weekly... magazines." She breathed. Going back to my neck.

I shot my head back again. Trying to speak "S..so your pre-prepairing yourself for ..me?" A breathed deeply, trying to get a strait sentence out.

She hoverd over my face, looking -no glaring- at me in the eyes.

"Bite me." She hissed. I took that as an invite, flipping her around so i was the one straitiling her. I bit down on her neck then started to nibble. She let out a moan, running her hands back through my hair. I looked down at her and smirked "You told me to." I stated, waisting to time, kissing her hard, i smirked on her lips, feeling her respond hungerly.

We fought for denominance, I couldnt keep track on how many times we moaned any more.

The house phone started to ring, Making Sam start to hesitate in responding to me any more. I hoverd over her, keeping my eyes closed.

"Let it ring.." I mummbled, going back to kissing her. after the second ring, i felt her start up again. I ran my hands down her body, feeling her heat below me.

She ran her hands up and down my shirt, making me pant. Then the answering machine buzzed.

_"Freddie? Are you home? I was just calling to make sure you took your tick bath and checked yourself for lice."_

I groaned, looking back at the answering machine. "I dont have lice!" I exclaimed at my moms voice, knowing she couldnt hear me.. Force of habbit.

_"Call me before 9:00! Love you Freddie-Teddy!" _

I groaned again, then my eyes widened. I looked down at the blonde below me.

THANKS ALOT MOM! _YOUR ALOT OF HELP!_ *note the saracasm*

She started to giggle. "Freddie-teddy?" She bursted into laughter, i groaned again, silently cursing modern technolagy. I rolled off of Sam, Watching is she held her sides from hurting.

After she started to settle down, i rolled my eyes.

She looked at my expression and immediatly stopped.

"Sorry." She squeeked, trying to contain her laughter.

I tried to contain my own smile, but failed. I couldnt be mad at her, it now seemed impossable.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked softly, it was probably the nicest thing she ever said to me.

I shook my head. "No. My mom? Yeah, pretty much.." She smiled, Infact it was an actual smile, it usually is a smirk or a small smile but this was a toothy smile.

"I like your smile." I said matter-of-factly. She chuckled alittle. "You've got some grin yourself, Benson.." She commented .. No, _that_ is probably the nicest thing she ever said to me.

"So when do you think i'll have to be in crutches?" I half-joked.. I say half because i'm scared of her.

She looked at me confused. I explained "I'm waiting for you to try to brake my arm or something... _Again_..." I stated, refurring to when i first met her.

She laughed alittle at that "I'll probably half to make you pay for making me lose..." She stated sheepishly. It was my turn to look confused.

She smirked "Remember that bet we had? When you were gonna tutor me?" I nodded "I lost."

I smiled, a big smile. "So, I guess i have to pay now?" I asked, getting closer to her. She smirked "Yeah, now pay up."

I grabbed her lower back, planting a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled up at me.

I quirked my eyebrow, pausing for a second. "So? Does this mean your my girl friend? I mean i've never had a "Just-a-friend" Pounce on me before." She glared slightly hitting me in the stomach, not that hard though.

"Ow! What?" She smiled "Nuh-uh.. You want to date Momma, you got to ask her." I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Fine, Samantha puckett, will you by my Girl friend?" She smiled "Okay." I chuckled, making her quirk an eyebrow "What?"

"Well usually when i ask girls out, they jump up and down screaming." We both rolled our eyes in a union, making her laugh "Your mimicking me!" She accused, slugging my in the shoulder.

I laughed "You know, your _much_ nicer as my girl friend. So _did _you like me or did i just finally crack you open?" She sighed.

"I honestly dont know," She looked ahead, obviously pondering. I knew she liked me!

"I think I just- actually no- actually, When i met you at first, you were cute but i thought i had you nailed right there and then, you know?"

I shrugged slightly "Most people _do_ see me as a jerk... Huh..." Honestly, i dont get why! Getting what i want doesnt make me a jerk, and nether does me being able to charm the teacher. And does it count that i think i've dated just about every girl inschool...

Sam rolled her eyes "I thought you were a jerk because i thought you were one of those guys who dated, got bored and through the girls away like last months ham." I sighed

"I'm not that bad of a guy you know.. I have my respect for others!" The blonde looked into my eyes, as if looking for a hint of dis-honesty. Finding none, she smiled.

"I hope you know this doesnt effect me being me.. Right?" I had a large hint of confusion on my face. She sighed "I'm still gonna call you things like Freddork and nub, i'm still gonna probably hit you, but not as hard. And i'm not gonna be those fricken prisses i see all the time, watch my weight and do my nails. Momma's gotta eat."

I nodded "I wouldnt have it any other way! Just promise not to hit to _too_ hard, it really doesnt help a guys self a steam when his girlfriend can put him in a full bodycast in a minute."

She nodded, smirking.

"OW!" I rubbed my instant brused arm.

"Deal."

* * *

_**HA! i'm done in 25 minouts! lol i'm allready starting the next chapter!**_

_**read And review!**_

_**Button is on the bottom... Incase u didnt know...**_

_**If not then please, get some help.. Call 5-5-5 I-CANT-SEE-THE-BUTTON-BOOHOO...**_

_**Thats 5-5-5-I-CANT-SEE-THE-BUTTON-BOOHOO...**_

_**The operators are here to show you were the button you cannot see, is... Please.. click away and save the button-less..**_

_**XDBG4EXP**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**YO FANS!**_

_**An Update will be comming on soon but i just wanna let you all know about something!**_

_**The big hit episode right now is Isaved your life!**_

_**Why? DID YOU SEE THE PROMO?! **_

_**Seddie is in our hands people! Carly might kiss freddie!! **_

_**Its totally not fair! I mean Carly rejected freddie so many times and then he and sam get closer! And now their teasing creddie!??**_

_**Nuh-uh! It HAS TO BE SEDDIE! I mean dans the head writer and he's been hinting about seddie almost all the time!**_

_**THEY CANT DO THIS TO US! WHOS WITH ME?! Comment and tell me! And post this around your stories and tell EVERYONE**_

_**THIS MEANS WAR! SEDDIE VS CREDDIE!**_

_**WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE! ITS FATE!**_

_**WE NEED YOUR HELP TO BRING CREDDIE DOWN!**_

_**Lots of Seddie fans are allready aware! So you guys need to spread!**_

_**C'MON PEOPLE SEDDIE F T W!**_

_**Make youtube vids! Make more stories! They can be one shots or 1000 shots! We need to beat CREDDIE!**_

_**Send this to all ur seddie fandom friends! Post it on youtube! Ask famouse people on youtube to talk about it!**_

_**Hurry people!**_

_**My hopes are if carly kisses Freddie, Then Freddie is going to notice theres no spark and carly will also notice there was no spark and they will figure out they are NOT MENT TO BE!**_

_**Then Freddie will realize he loves Sam and It could be a hillariouse part with everyones reaction!**_

_**Do you hope that whould happen??? TELL EVERYONE PEOPLE!**_

_**Thank you... XD**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you all powerful Seddiers for reviewing!**_

_**I thought about the next chapter and decided it was time for Sam to go to school in this chapter!**_

_**BTW.. Its the middle of the year when Sam tranfers remember? Thought i'de through that in just incase u were to get confused.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sams POV**_

I'm sorry, I actually am sorry for falling for Freddie... I dont regret it! I really do like him.. But i'm sorry i lost the bet! I never lose! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER!

I cant believe it!

But I do not regret it one bit... And for some reason i feel like a flippin pansy... That normal?

Sat with My new boy friend (Thats so wierd to say!) watching a movie. Some wierd love movie i'de never watch! 'The notebook' *Shudders* Though it strangly reminds me of some two people... hmmm.

Casey and Derek from 'Life with Derek'? Hey! Yeah! But those people arent who i was thinking about. (_**A/N PS. Yes i am a Dasey fan.... But i am many ship fans... more than whats on my profile.. trust me, my best friend sais i'm a ship maniac.. yes i take my ships seriously. Especially Seddie.)**_

--

The movie finally finished, i liked it! it was kinda cute! And thats a lot coming from me I turned to Freddie, who Was asleep. I laughed, Momma likes an advantage.

I looked at him, thinking of what i could do to tick him off.. Hmm, his mouth was open slightly, eyes shut softly, arms draped, one around me and one on the arm.

Who wants a make-over?!

I smirked "Well, well Benson. You sure are a _deep_ sleeper... So I guess since you _are_ asleep, you wouldnt mind if I- oh i donno- Did this!"

I took out my make-up bag, (I'm a girl! I can look hot and kik somebodys head at the same time!) pulling out some blood-red lipstick. I smiled down at the sleeping boy, holding back a laugh.

This should be fun! I smeard lipstick all on his lips, not really caring if i did it right. Then i pulled out some blush, Rubbing clumps all over his cheeks, enough to make it look like clown cheeks.

"Hmm, Now whats a _pretty lady_ without eyeshadow?" I pulled out two kinds, liquid or powder? Liquid or powder? Definatly Liquid.

I clumped alot of 'princess-pink' liquid eyeshadow on his eyelids, making his shuffle abit.

I laughed, this _had_ to be on iCarly!

"This ICarly!" I Acted out "We're opening a new segment called '**I make-over Freddie!'**"

I smiled victoriously at myself, looking at my "Masterpiece"... One that could win the worst make-up award.. Hmm

I sighed, i shouldnt do this... I'de feel too guilty. But i'de feel guilty and hear that stupid nagging voice that sounds like my mother...

I sighed, putting away my make-up and turning back towards my duffle-bag.

"_But..._" I turned swiftly on my heal, facing Freddie again.

"Now i'de feel _way_ to defeated if i _didnt_ do this." I looked down at my hands, the navy blue kit starring right back at me.

"And Momma doesnt play to get even," I smirked "Momma plays to win..."

Whoa! This feels like seriouse deja vu!

* * *

I felt the light beam through my eyes, Its school.. Sams first day- WAIT ITS SAMS FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

I shot open my eyes, looking down at the sleeping girl in my arms.

I smiled, shacking her slightly. "Sam?" Nothing.. Alittle harder "Samantha?"

Nothing.. Alittle harder "Sammy?" Harder "Puckett! Wake-up!" I exclaimed like one of those officers in 'Cops' She shot up quickly

"Yes, officer Carl! I'm up! Did i miss breakfast?" She turned over to look at me, I starred at her completely confused.

I looked skepticly at the blonde, smirking slightly "So, You've been arrested huh?" She shrugged

"Ask Carly, My mother, My sister and my friend back at softwood. I've been atleast 6 times.." She stated boredly.

I shrugged. Getting up, "Well time for school, you dont wanna miss your first day,"

"Yes i do..." She mummbled Standing up and walking towards me.

She stopped suddenly,

**2 minutes later**

I looked down at my laughing girlfriend, completely confused.. Why was she laughing?!

"Sam? I'm gonna ask this one more time... Why are you laughing?" She stopped suddenly, looking up at me.

Then bursted out laughing again. I quirked an eyebrow at her, Why the hell is she laughing?

Walked over to the floor, where she feel down laughing 5-6 minutes ago, Picked her up and brought her to my room. I dropped her on the bed, she didnt even stop laughing the whole way!

"Sam?"

Laughter

"Puckett?"

Laughter

"Samantha?" She stopped, without warning she got up and hit me on the arm.

"Ow!" I rubbed the throbbing spot on my arm.. Again.

"Well then dont call me Samantha!"

"I like the name! Is that a crime?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

I rolled mine in return, might aswell ask her now. "Why were you laughing at me? _He askes for the thousandth time_" I mummbled the last part.

She smirked, running up to my wall, taking the mirror off it and running up to me, showing me my refectio- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I exclaimed pointing a confused finger at her. She chuckled

"Better get ready, baby," She hit my face with her fingers twice. "You dont wanna be late fror school? now do you?" with that she left for the bathroom.

-------------

AT school!

---------------

I walked the hall, for some reason Sam said she'd be alittle late. So i sadley walked in alone, immediatly greated by my best buds Jonah, Shane and Griffin.. (_**Griffin goes to their school in this story.. )**_

"Freddson!" Griffin called, waving me to all of our lockers. "How's it goin, bro?" I rolled my eyes, thats griffins personality, he's a criminal and a guy who plays with tiny stuffed animals that i really dont wanna know the name of...

But i'm sure you do...

"Hey guys, how goes it?" I asked, i didnt really care anymore, everyone says the same thing.

"Nothing.."

"Notta."

"Nothing much.."

You see what i mean?

"So what babe have you got this week?" Shane asked immediatly, pointing at random girls "Kiki? Marlene? Laticia? Joy? Ashley?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, nope, been there, done that, hell no!" I exclaimed the last part. I hate , repete hate (hate) ... i didnt mean it litterally.. Ashley! She's such a- Words cannot explain her.

Jonah hit my shoulder with his fist, slightly "So what hottie do you ha-..." I looked confused at jonah, he seemed almost in a trance.. I looked over Griffin and Shane but they all seemed under one too. I looked over to the doors and saw the most beutifull site i ever seen.

"Hey Freddie, cleaned up i see!" I shook my head out of the trance, blinking repetedly at my girfriend.. _My _ girlfriend who was just declared the hottest girl in school.

"Sam?" I breathed, she was wearing soft make-up.. not alot, very little infact, and she looked like a priceless vause.. that had nothing on her!

I smiled. "Y-yeah i did an- whoa!" I got caught in her daze again. The same daze i got caught in when i first met her.

"Oh, this brings back memories." She stated,

_smack!_

I shook my head rapidly, starring at Sam again "Stop drooling nub!" I smirked "I allready had your toung in my mouth sweet heart, i think its ok." I said cockily, she glared. Then smirked.

"Who's your friends?" She motioned to the guys behind me, still drooling over my girlfriend.. I repete _my_ girlfriend..

I shrugged "Nobody."

"Hey!" They all exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at them, watching as they went back drooling over someone so out of their leage! My girlfriend!

Im being protective! So sue me!

"Hi, i'm Sam." They all crowded her "I'm Griffin.." Griffin, smirked at her flirtatiously, winking.

I scouled at him "I'm Shane, But i'll go by what ever you want to call me." Shane said seductivley, i tried my best not to kill him.. seriously, i have a razor blade in my pocket, friends or not, they were crossing the line.

"I'm Jonah, and your hot!" Jonah walked strait in her face. Alittle to close buddy! He reached for her hand, i could see Sam glaring at him.

Thats it! I ran through, pudhing Griffin and Shane out of my way and pushing Jonah harder, making his back hit they locker.

I drapt an arm possesively around Sam, glaring at them "She my girlfriend.." I hissed at them, making them shrug it off but still look confused. They've seen me with a girl before but i never acted like this, it was wierd.

"_My girlfriend_, got that?!" I exclaimed at the passing guys checking her out, they were all scared of me, i knew that,

Sam chuckled "Whoa Fredderson?" I shrugged smirking at her "Guys here need to know whats mine." She rolled her eyes "Obsessive arent we Freddie?" Then she looked back at me.

"I'm not anyones Benson, i'm a human being!" I glared at me, I chuckled abit, shacking my head. "Yes but you are my girlfriend, so technecly you are _mine_."

She rolled her eyes, kissing me on the lips softly "I may be "Yours"" She rolled her eyes, putting quotations on the word. "But then that means your _mine_." She smirked again, bigger this time.

She immediatly turned us around and pointed to all the girls in site "Hey! This here? This is _Mine!_ Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" She said glaring to some of the girls who immediatly became scared of her.

"And if you try anything! _Anything_ at all! I'll brake your arm? Capeash!?" Lots of the girls nodded, some just ran away. I laughed

"Obsessive, arent we Sam?" I mocked her, in the best "Sam voice" I could.

She rolled her eyes "Ha, ha.. so funny.." She stated bluntly, i chuckled lets go to class...

-----

After school.

I caught up with Sam at her new locker, which was luckily by mine and Carly's

"Oh Sammy!" I sang in a deep voice. Dancing my way around her till i was right behind her, tapping her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, turning around "Your not a very good singer Benson."

I chuckled. "I just so happen to know that the dance is comming up saterday, through my connections" I stated, rubbing my nails on my shirt rolled her eyes.

"Well, gee. You mean the sheet of purple paper on the board outside of the principals office?"

I chuckled "How'd you know?" She shook her head at me, rolling her eyes.

"Through my connections!" She explaimed, mocking me. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I _meant_, How'd you know where the principals office is?" She smirked "I've been there allready," I looked at her in astonishmint "How?-" She cut in. "Throwin' eggs.." I nodded "Ah, i see."

What? Its expected!

"So when do i pick you up?"

"Is that an invitation?"

I rolled my eyes "_Noo_ Really?" She glared, but smirked

"Good, because i dont like fluffy invites." She stated walking past me.

I smiled watching her walk towards the doors.

She's amazing... Different but amazing.

I smiled to myself, running after her.

"You are one lucky girl, you know?"

She rolled her eyes "You wonder why i roll my eyes so much?"

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_**Lots of eye rolling!**_

_**I hate this chapter... I really, do... I guess i'm just not in the mood.**_

_**But its up to u! Rate!.. You should know them by now..,**_

_**And you also should know what to do.. but its fun to say!.. uh.. TYPE! Yeah thats it.**_

_**Thou shall click the button!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**XDBG4EXP **_

_**P.S. My signature btw... It seems old now... Should i keep it or go with just BG Or something?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Yet another note!**_

_**I need your help! I'm gonna e-mail dan on youtube and ask him to check out **_

_**./ **_

_**And with that i need your help! Please visit the site and comment on the latest post named 'Seddie-istic'**_

_**It has instructions there asking if you can comment and tell me what you think of the Seddie vs. creddie war and what you think of Seddie and why it should happen!**_

_**So Dan ,if you didnt know is a writer for Icarly, Check out his you tube!**_

_**And please visit the site and comment on it!**_

_**Plus you can even make a youtube video and put the link on the comments! It can be a seddie video expressing seddie! Infact linking all your seddie vids on the comments help!**_

_**lol**_

_**And it could be you just talking about seddie! Just comment or personal message me and say if you will do it or not and message me when you did it! Cause when you do i can message Dan!**_

_**P.S. Dont worry, Dan is one cool guy! He messages sites and admins to groups on fb if you ask or have a good reason and this is a rlly good reason!**_

_**So come on Seddiers! Are you a true Seddier? Prove it! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sams POV (ps the apolagy note is at the end.)**_

"Sam!" I turned around, looking back at My boyfriend running over.. I cringed slightly.. Boyfriend. I _still_ cant believe i just gave in to his hotness and his eyes, his warm lips, his voice, his-

"Sam? Sammmm.." I shook my head, swatting away the hand that was being waved infront of me.

"Yeah?" I ask slightly dazed. He sighed. "We were supost to go see your mom and try to get the court to keep you here. Remember?"

I winced. I didnt want to hear that. I mean I love my mom but she is as hard headed as Freddie! ... Well who else would I compare it to, me?

"Yeah i remember.." I mumble. If only i could find a way out!. I run my fingers through my hair then stuff them in my pockets while we start walking.

I feel my fists hit something hard. "What the-" I mummbled, taking out a bobby- A bobby pin!

I stop suddenly, looking over at Freddie, who stopped infront of me.

"Sam we have to-" I nod "I know! I know.. But actually, I think i might wanna face my mother alone. You know, Puckett to Puckett?" He chuckles.

"Yeah ok. Come by the house and tell me whats going on, okay?" He points a warning finger at me. I glare and roll my eyes. "I'll be fine! And yes _father_ i'll tell you." I smirk. His drops. But it comes back soon after.

"You know.. Maybe you could wait atleast.. one or two hours before talking to her?" He sais suggestively. It takes a second before realization hits me.

"Freddie!" I hiss, slugging him in the stomach. He clutches it, before running up to catch me.

"Sam it was a joke!" He chuckles.

-------

_**Carly's POV.**_

"Carly i'm really sorry!" I stomp into the elevator of the apartment. pissed.

"Its not your fault! Its dads! Why does he have to leave under water, _again!?"_

Spencer sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look Carls. He wanted to spend more time with us. Infact to get our minds off it, you can help me with my new invention!" He exclaimes exitedly.

I shake my head smiling. "What _invention_ this time?" He smiles widely.

"Its an invention sculpture that makes food warm! In sculpture form!"

I roll my eyes.

"You mean like a microwave?" I say, skepticly. He shook his head rapidly.

"No, not a microwave! A sculptor wave!" He exclaimes in a bad italian accent.

"Then lets get sculpturin!" I say in the same bad accent.

Spencer turned the keys, opening the door to.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

I run and turn on the light. Seeing Sam?

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She shruggs and plops on the couch. "Oh you know, sitting down, eating ham, having a heart attack. Same old, Same old." She states sarcasticly, making my giggle.

Same old Sam.

I put my bags on the floor and sit next to her watching girly cow re-run number 6.

Thats right, i know my girly cow.

"So why are you here so early." I jerk my head over to her, shrugging.

"My dad had to go back to sea. But its okay, I mean I wont miss the dance atleast." I say, trying to see the brightside. Seeing as i wont see my dad for another year and I have NO date.

"Oh i'm sorry, Carls." She sais sympatheticly. "Its okay though, atleast you get to see your dad."

I freeze, suddenly feeling like i just shot my best friend.

"Sam! O my god i'm so sorry! I didnt mean it like that!" She chuckles, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Carly! Its okay! Calm down. He left us. Its fine.."

I nodded. then smiled.

"So how was your first day with Freddie?"

She smiles.

"Oh good.. i found out i'm in your home-room and that Ms. Briggs hates me." I smile.

" hates everyone." Then i look at her skepticly "What did you do, _Sam_." I havent seen her in years. But i know her like no one else.

She smirks. "Yup you did something..." I say smiling. "I kinda accidently, you know, make the chalk board fall on her."

I stand up imediatly "Is she okay!? Sam!" She nodds "Yes shes ok.."

"How could you make a chalk board fall on a woman!?"

"Easy, you just-"

"I dont wanna know!" I exclaime, throwing my hands in the air.

"okay!"

we both sit back down. watching more girly cow. It was randomly calm, making me chuckle. She looks up at me confused.

"Nothing." I say waving it off "Anything new?"

She nodds "Yup, People in school fear me, teachers hate me, i might be sent back to boarding school so i gotta hide here and i'm dating freddie." She states fast.

"What?! Your being sent back to boarding school?!" I say, now feeling like the bullet bounced off her and hit me.

She shakes her head. "Nope, because i'm staying here and Freddie cant know because he thinks i went to go talk to her."

I nod, finally understanding. "So all we have to do is hide you?" She nods. "Simple." I state. She nods again.

"...."

"Your dating Freddie?!"

She smirks. "Pretty much.." She sais not chantedly

I squeal "Yes! finally! So he's taking you to the dance right?!" I say all peppy. Hey, i drink what i am.

"Yeah. But only if your still going to the dance!" She sais suddenly. I nodd.

"Of course!" I run over to the counter, a brown wallet infront of me.

I look around for Spencer, but cant find- WOOM! "Oh come on!" I hear up ahead.

I shake my head and grab 50 bucks out of his wallet.

What?! He loses money all the time! Might aswell not let it go to waist.

"C'mon.." I say heading for the door. She looks up confused.

"Where are we going?"

"To go get us some dresses."

-------

No_T A long chapter i know and you guys must hate me but on the bright side i passed all my midterms!.. Not so happy..._

_Sigh i know and my writing is starting to suck yes but thats because i havent writen in awhile btw some ppl missed chaptern 15 so read that ppl!._

_So anyways. i'm sorry for missing so many days but i'll try to make it up to you!_

_**XD BG4E XP.**_


	18. Chapter 18

-------------

"Sam! Omy god its perfect!" She exclaimed, coming out of the dressing room. It was a nice one strap white dress with frills at the end. I smiled, she looked amazing!

"Carlotta you better buy that!" I said chuckleing I walked over to the masks and gave her a white one with golden glitter on it.

"Your mask." I say in a bad British acent Making her laugh. "Thank you!" She sais in the same bad acent.. she understands me so much.

"This is the most amazing mask for me Sam! Thank you!" I nodded, looking for a dress for me.

I seen carly sneak back into the dressing room and bring out another.. it was hard to see but she walked over to the masks and picket up a black one and gave them to me.

"Here, put this on." She pushed me into the dressing room. --

I walked out 2 minouts later looking into the mirror.

"Sam.. you look.. wow." Carly sais smiling happily. I look into the mirror. "Whoa.."

It was a strapless dress, white as snow, kinda frilly at the bottom but i didnt care...

It was amazing.

Carly Held up the mask to my face. It was amazing! A black fabric mask with silver around it. I smiled at my reflection.

"Sam you look amazing." Carly said, hugging me. I hugged her back while we both looked in the mirror. I sighed, taking out my wallet.

"This reminds me of something.." I flip it open, reveiling the picture Spencer first took of me and Carly.. The day we met, fighting over her tuna sandwidge.

"You still have that?" She asked breathlessly.

I nodded, Before i could speak, she took out her wallet with the same picture.

"Awwe." We both say, almost in tears.. I dont like to cry, i hate it.. But Carly and me have been like sisters forever.. even when i was away.

We hug for the longest time. once we broke apart we both imediatly took out our camera's and took random pictures.

--

After about an hour we finally god home, bags of dresses and shoes in hand. We ankle swore never to show our dresses till the dance.. Which was tomorrow..

"Hey Carly! Heard you were ba-" Freddie said, barging into the door, we both jumped.

"Sam? Did you talk to your mom?" I was about to say "_yeah! and i can stay!"_

But Carly decided to speak. "Yeah! She's staying! I mean at her house! Not here! Why whould she stay here? Thats crazy talk! I mean come on! Noones looking for her!"

I nodded "What she said." I say as if its that simple.. but sadley.. Freddies smart..

"Sam.." He sais disapointedly. "You didnt talk to your mom.. You can hide out! Carly's right! She's probably looking for you!"

I shook my head rapidly "No she's not!" I argue, hearing my phone ring, i pick it up and read the I.D.

**Mom**

**Answer or Ignore**

I hit the ignore button and try to stuff it back into my pocket.

Freddie made a mad dash and grabbed my phone from my hands.

"20 missed calls sam!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "20!"

I shrugg stealing his charm smirk. He uses it on me!

"Sam." He rolled his eyes "You cant just-!" I start to pout

"Oh c'mon!"

I batt my eyes "Fine! You can stay here, aslong as your still mine." I roll my eyes. "I'm not a trophy Fredwad."

He nods, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"So, Carls, your going to the dance?" He asked, looking at their bags. Carly quickly snatched them from his site.

"Yes! Paws of the bag Benson!" She said, guarding them like a dog.

"Okay!" He said, holding up his arms in defence.

"So... " I said after a minout. Then looked over at Carly, who looked at her house phone and imediatly looked worried.

She shot me a look saying 'Get-him-the-heck-out-of-here!'

I Nodd, looking up at the shaggy haired boy.

"Sorry Freddie, but i have to go have a shower.. And Carly has to... Shave!" Carly's mouth dropped.

"So you gotta go!" I exclaime pushing him out the door.

"Wait, why do i have to-" I crashed my lips on his "I'll call you later! Bye!"

I close the door and me and Carly run upstairs to the studio.

Carly closed the door behind us before slugging me in the arm "I have to _Shave?!_" I threw my hands up in the air, blocking any more hits coming my way.

"Atleast i got him out of here! So whats the problem?"

I say, brushing off my shirt. She rolled her eyes.

"The cops phoned.." She said sighing. "What?!"

She nodded "Ten times.. They even left a message Sam!" I shook my head. "No, Freddie said they couldnt force me to do anything! I'm over sixteen!"

She shook her head. "They wont take no for an answer. They even left a message." I sighed, watching as she pressed the talk button on the messages.

_This is the police. There is a missing person by the name of Sam Puckett. There has been reporting of sightes around this house hold. Information from Ms. Puckett , the missing persons mother, that she spends a large time at the Shay's residence. _

_If there is no responce. We will take action. You have 24 hours._

I sigh. Falling back onto the bean bag chair. Carly walkes over towards the icarly stage, Sitting on the edge.

They cant take me back.. Not back there to the school.

I take out my phone and see video messages from my friends back at boarding school

_"HEY!" Sara, Melanie and Jessica come into the camera._

_"Hope your having an awesome time back home! Melanie has finally got Derek roubin to ask her out!" Sara exclaimes Melanie glared at her._

_"Sara! Shut it! Hey sis!" She beams into the camera "We miss you! So so much! Mom left me a message yesterday! I know Sam.."_

I sigh, knowing My mom called Melanie.. Oh no..

_"And we're going to help you.. "Jessica cut in.. Jessica was a red head. She also had black streaks that suit her. Her die isnt as black as Sara's though._

_"Thats right! We're coming over to see you! Guess what? My family's moving to seatle! So is Jessica's! We'll all be together and get to meet Carly! We even collected a bag of bacon since we know you love the bacon here!" Sara exclaimed Smiling._

_"Bye!"_

I shut my phone, seeing Carly over my shoulder watching too..

"Their nice.. i mean i remember Melanie but their really nice."

I nodd "Sam?"

I look back at her "Yes?"

She has tears in her eyes "No matter what.. Dont go.." I sigh. Hugging my best friend.

I looked up at her. Tears in my own eyes. "I promise, Carly, That i will not leave again." She nods, smiling.

Problem is. I dont even know if thats possable...

* * *

Aw poor Sam.. sigh.

Well its my job to do this so.. yup

Click the button!

XDBG4EXP


	19. Run Sam, Run!

_**----**_

_**A few days later (Friday)**_

_**Freddie's POV**_

"Hey!"

"What?" Griffin whipes around.. He's been trying to get a date for the dance all day. He even said he was gonna "Kick your pretty little butt all the way to Seatle and back." Yes he really said that.

There are two problems with that sentence.. For one he said i have a "Pretty little butt." Which is scary...

For another... "We live in Seatle Geniouse!" Which is exactly what i said after hitting him at the back of the head..

Call my butt pretty.. Who the hell does that??

"Are you still looking for a girl that will actually go out with you after the whole school found out about your pee wee babys?" I mocked in a bad girl voice.. Ever since my voiced dropped, my girl voice is gone.. Ahah and Griffin used to sound like such a pansey!

Griffin glared. "Shut up, Benson. You hurt Fins the fish's feelings.." He said, taking a pee wee baby out of his jacket pocket.

Oh my god..

"Oh my dear god.. You actually brought that _thing_ to _school_?!" I starred at him like he had grown two fricken heads and a tail.

Hey, atleast he'd have another half of a brain..

You'de think that'de make a full one.

Compared to him?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

No..

"Freddie, thats harsh!"

I blinked "Did I say that outloud?" He nodded.

I shrugged, "Oops." ... Okay aquward moment, gonna come up with something else now.

"So any luck?" He shook his head "Nope, every girl in school is comlaining that they dont wanna be seen with me! ME!"

I rolled my eyes "Wow, what. A. Shocker." I said, without any emotion. He once again glared. "You know the possibilities of you getting ur face stuck like that are endless." I pointed out, his face was all scrunched up when he was mad. Reminded me of my grandfather.

"Whatever loser, I gotta go. Science." he ran down the hall. I rolled my eyes.

"Griffin.." I pointed the oposite direction. He turned around and raced pass me "Right! I knew that!"

--

_**Sams POV**_

"Sam, when are they all coming?" Carly asked, eager. I rolled my eyes.

"Soon! For the millionth time, soon!" She laughed at my annoyence.. its irritating.

_"Sam, are they here yet?" "no"_

_1 hour later_

_"Did they say when they were coming?" "No"_

_1 hour later _

_"Where are they?" "Why are we up so early??"_

_"I want to meet your friends! I'm a people person, when was that a crime?" She asked laughing._

_I chuckled "When the government learned about terrorists.."_

_"Oh."_

_1 hour later _

_"Sam, wake up!"_

_"I wasnt alseep.."_

_"Yes you were."_

_"You never stop talking.. Noone in Seatle can sleep.."_

_1 hour later_

_"Sam, their here!"_

"Sam? Sam! Wake up! I said 'Their here'!" She said laughing "Hurry!"

I get up hurriedly and run down the hall with her, right past Spencer.

"Hey! Whats the hurry?"

I turn to run backwards "Going to see my friends from boarding school and my sisters! Their staying for awhile then their familys are _moving_ here!"

Spencer smiled "No way! I wanna come!" He dropped his bags, probably filled with food or sculpting supplies and ran with us.

"What was in the bag?" Carly asked, once we got to the elevator. He smiled "Ham!"

WHAT?!

"HAM?! WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO? LETS GO GET IT!" I made a dash for the poor ham, left all on the floor for someone to maybe step on it or steele it, or worse, eat it!

But Carly grabbed my arm "The ham can wait.." She said rolling her eyes with a smile. I frowned "But the-"

"Sam. Wait for your sister." She orderd.. Carly was probably more a mother to me than friend.. seriousley she was allways soo responcable..

_bing_

the door opended, revieling Jessica, Sara and my identical twin Melanie.

"Sam!" They all practicly jumped on my with hugs. I felt kinda smotherd "I wasnt gone for that long!" I exclaimed, trying to breath. They let go of me with a slight sorry and sighed "But you were so far!" Sara whined,but then smiled imediatley.

"Your Carly, right?" Carly nodded, "Yeah! Your Sara!" They started to hug and talk as if they were friends for years.. Wow i noticed they were alot alike.. seriousley.

Jessica came towards me "So, can you stay? Or are you still MIA?" She asked, emphasizing MIA with a detective voice. I nodded "Stupid cops called!" I exclaimed. Melanie nodded "You've been arrested before Sam, its okay.." I nodded "But this time i cant escape."

Spencer froze "Should i be worried?" I looked up at him and shrugged "No."

"Okay." He said, picking up the ham he left at the door and letting us in.

"How did you guys get here anyways?" Carly asked. Knowing how hard it is to leave the school without special occation or parent notice.

I tried to escape.. trust me, i did.

"We ran out durring Stans transfer." Melanie said simpley. I blinked.

"How?" I asked, still astonished by how easy they got out.. And not me.. wow.

"Easy, we just hid in their car. They were glad to help us out!" I laughed "I knew Stan was a suck up to everyone. Thats the only reason he gave me his lunch everyday." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"The reason was because you said you'de beat him every day."

I waved the thought away "He gave it to me didnt he?"

They nodded, then the door bursed open

"Hey Sam, Carly..." Freddie froze at the sight of everyone.

"And some random, extra people?"He added in confused.

I walked up to him. He hesitated before but then looked into my eyes.

"Yeah your Sam.." He said simply, kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes at the cheese. "How'de you know?"

He smiled "Because you have anger, frusteration, confusion and slightly more blue in your eyes than she does." He said pointing to my sister.

I blushed, looking around the room. "Yeah, thats my sister!" Melanie smiled at me. Its her own way to mock me.

"Yeah, yeah. Cute." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing the Ham from Spencer, who just said "I'll go buy some more ham." And sprinted out the door.

"As you should." Sara said blankley, watching me in amazment as i scarfed down the ham.

"Yeah, its pretty hard to get them mixed up.." Jessica added in, looking in between Melanie and me. I was wearing skinny jeans and a penny shirt saying "I hold the music." and she was wearing a blue jean skirt with leggings and a long sleave pink shirt that said "I'm as cute as a monkey."

Yes... It actually said that.

tisk tisk.

"Melanie, how can you bear to wear a shirt that says something as jank as the geek cclub at school?!" I exclaimed, a disgusted look on my face. She rolled her eyes. "Its adorable!" She gushed, stretching it alittle to see it for her self.

Freddie laughed "Are you _sure_ your sisters?" I shook my head "I used to try to make her believe she was adopted... Didnt work." I said in a disapointed voice.

Carly rolled her eyes this time. "Sam, stop eating the ham!" She snatched the half eaten ham away and put it in the fridge. "Isnt it bad enough we gotta deal with cops," Freddies head jerked up at the word cops at the same time i was motioning for her to stop.. The girl just doesnt stop.

"But have to deal with you eating out food." There was a loud slap from me, Melanie, Jessica and Sara, hitting our foreheads.

Freddie looked over towards me angerly "_Cops?_ What cops, _Sam_?" I blinked, smiling sheepishly. "_Weeeellll_." Everyone looked at me pointedly. As if it was all my fault! It was not!

"Oh c'mon! I'ts not like I havent been arrested before!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in defence. Its perfectley normal for a Puckett! Even Melanie was arrested!"

Melanie blushed, before slugging me in the arm "That was _your_ fault Sam! Your the one who told me to break in the house to tea pee the insides!"

I glared, then it softend.. I felt really bad right now. For one, My sister and friends look sorry for me, like their giving me pitty, i'm a wanted girl and now so are they. I made them come here. Plus Freddie is now looking hurt, which is NOT good.

"I'm sorry Freddie.." I stated softley, smiling alittle, hoping he would to.

I looked over to Carly, tilting my head alittle. She nodded. Its a girl thing.

"Uh, guys. Lets leave them alone to talk." She whisperd to everyone else and left up the stairs.

"Freddie?" He looked down at the ground, with no answer.

"Freddifer? Fredopolis? Fredachinie? Freddork? Hello?" I smirk my "Freddie smirk" Hoping to get my "Sam smirk" Back. Nothing.

"Are- Are you mad at me?" He shook his head, still looking at the ground.

"Are you dissapointed that I didnt tell you?" Another head shake. I sighed "Then what, Benson. C'mon the tenstion is killing me." I say, chuckling slightly.

He looked up, his face was red alittle and it looked like he was.. crying... I blinked, a pang of guilt in me again. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then it kinda went like that a few times before he got the courage to speak. "Sam, what if you get taken away?" He asked, his voice shaking and cracking. I felt more guilt build up.

"I dont know, I thought that if I avoid it for awhile it wont happen, I mean i didnt expect the-"

"Cops?" He suddenly asked, finishing my scentence "Sam, you ran away from home, your mom is worried sick. Plus the cops are trying to force you back to boarding school! How can you not expect _cops_?" He raised his voice alittle, tear staines down his face. I sighed.

"Freddie, I-"

I stopped, looking at his teary face. He really does care for me, and i'm hurting him. But going back wouldnt hurt him too.

"I'm just scared i'll never see you again." He said, wrapping me in a hug. I hugged him back, feeling his grip on me tighter like i'de be taken away at any moment.

"Freddie, come on, i'm strong and your smart. We'll find a way out, people like us allways do." I say, rubbing his back soothingly. He backed up, letting the hug go.

"Promise me that you wont leave." I nodded. "I promise you." I kissed him sweatly on the lips, before smiling at him.

Yet another promise, yet another unsure Sam...

--

_**Melanies POV**_

We all walked down the stairs to see Sam kissing Freddie. I sighed, it was so cute!

"Awww" We all gush out, They jerked away from eachother rapidly and blushed. "Carly!" Sam exclaimed, looking so embarrested "What happend to 'Keep them up there'!?" She accused, Carly rolled her eyes.

"I did, but we got bored with playing with Freddies techy stuff.." Freddie took his turn to glare "Carly! I have very importent, top secret things on there!" Sams head shot up at us and smirked. We smiled back and dashed up the stairs.

"Wait. Sam!" Freddie called, me and Jessica ran back down to hold him down while they got his laptop. This was gonna be hillariouse.

"I got it!" Sam exclaimed, running back downstairs. Sam looked at me holding her boyfriend in a lock and smiled proudly "I allways said my sister was a strong as me." She bragged, before opening the lap top and looking through the system.

"Hmm, now what one should i look at. Theres 'ICarly' Theres 'My moms crazy' Theres 'I cant make my baby cousin laugh!' And 'Spencer almost killed us again.' And the newest entery, 'I met my challange.'

"Dont read them!" Freddie exclaimed, practicly begging. I wouldnt blame him "You have a diary in your computer?" Jessica asked, laughing hard. Freddie tried to brake free but it didnt budge.

"Its not a diary! Its a chain of thoughts!" Carly giggled "That would be a diary Fredward." I smirked at my identical twin.

"Read 'I met my challange'!" She smiled back and opened the folder, clearing her throut.

"Ok, it says,

'I met the most beautiful girl i've ever seen, her eyes are like a ocean and her hair is golden! But the gold is guarded by wolfs and the Ocean is infested with sharkes. She is bold, brave and fricken strong! I almost got my arm ripped off because of it, trust me. I've tried flirting, didnt work. Tried tutoring her, she's good at hiding her feelings. I cant believe she just didnt fall into my arms just like that! I mean I took her out to a club tonight, just got in the door. She kissed me!

She just refuses to admit it ment anything!

She cant stand me!

I think I just met my challange."

A series of "Aww"'s were echoing through the room.

Then we all looked disapointed "Why did we have to miss all the fun?" Jessica complained, crossing her arms. "Its not fair, I wanted to see the fights!" I laughed and let go of Freddie, While he was brushing of his shirt Sam put the laptop down and walked up to him.

"He was introuble." Carly sang

She smashed her lips onto his.

"Or not." Sara said bluntley.

Once she stopped, they hugged. Sam then reached down and gave him a mega wedgie! Hillariouse!

Ahem.. Sorry, my sister rubbs off on me too much.

"Sam!" Freddie whined "I'm the one who gives people wedgies! I dont get them!" She rolled her eyes.

"Then you met me, life changes."

He nodded, aggreaing i guess. "I got one of her wedgies once.." I say, glaring at my sister "It hurts Samantha!"

She just laughed. "Whatever. Hey guys, did you get dresses, you did get my text, right?" I asked, taking out her phone. I nodded, making my way towards our bags and taking one out of the pile. "Yup, its gonna be so fun!"

--

**MEAN WHILE police office.**

"This is officer Hermin. Yes sir we've tried calling.."

"Is this really needed?" Officer Tom, a friend of Sams mothers, asked, sighing. He wasnt for the idea of taking Samantha back to boarding school.

"I mean she's 17!"

Officer Hermin coverd the phone and glared "The board says her mother is unfit, untill she's eighteen or atleast has moved out- Though i dont like it either- We have to."

He uncoverd the phone and listend. frowning "Yes sir, we'll start the search tonight. Goodnight."

--------

_**AN; The cops are coming! Run Sam, Run with Freddie!**_

_**I know this is not a very good chapter either but i was doing work while doing this so sorry.**_

_**But tell me what you think.**_

Click the button!

_**XDBG4EXP**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sam's POV**_

I ran, I mean who wouldnt?

I just kept running. I wish I hadn't. I wish I just stayed and believed him, or else I wouldnt be sitting here. In a police car, wearing my dress and mask in my hands.

_"Wheres Freddie?" I asked suddenly, tired of hearing Shane whine about how Carly decided to dance with Griffin instead of him?"_

_He looked hurt._

_"Dont you care?! i'm dateless!" I rolled my eyes, grabbing Melanie from her conversation with Jessica and Sara and placing her infront of Shane-the-whiner._

_"Sam!" My identical twin hissed at me. I smirked "Mel, this is Shane." I then gave her a pleading look. "Fine." She sighed, turning towards Shane "Hi, i'm Melanie."_

_I smirked walking over towards the punchbowl, hoping to see my nub. _

_That was untill I saw- "Bethany?" I hissed. By now i was right behind her, and she was kissing him. And I actually thought I lov-_

_My thoughts froze, I stummbled back from Bethany falling practicly on me._

_"What do you think your!- Sam?" I stood there, dumbfolded. He two-timed me. He lied to me. He loves her. Not me. I looked into his eyes, trying to keep mine from watering. Pucketts dont Cry._

_"Sam, wait! No, look I know what your thinking but I dont want her! She kissed me, I-"_

_I shook my head, Nothing can erase what I just saw. Nothing._

_"Save it."_

"Sam!" I hesitantly looked out the window, seeing the croud, the police, my mom in tears, My sister and best friends being arrested and My behond best friend, Carly, broken down into tears because of the promise I had made her.

_"Promise me, no matter what happends you wont leave." _

_"I promise." _

Is the promise I couldnt keep.

"Sam, no! Please dont take her!" Then theres Freddie. Why couldnt i believe him?! Why didnt I just stay and tell him what I had the chance to for so long and didnt.

I love him.

_"Sam! Wait!" I panted, running with all of my might. Hoping it would just turn back time._

_"Sam! I'm sorry!"_

_"Leave me alone!" I screamed, earning a few heads turning. "Sam!"_

_He doesnt love me... But.. I love him._

"Step back! I have a tazer!" The one fighting with my boyfriend- Or ex-boyfriend you could say- Trying to keep him away from the cop car is officer Tom. "I said step back!"

_"Samantha Puckett, your under arrest with two options." I felt a cold band wrap around my wrist, looking over my shoulder to see-_

_"Tom?" I whisperd, still trying to let reality catch up to me. I'm caught._

_He sighed, I could see the regret in his voice. "I'm sorry Sammy girl." _

_I shook my head "Dont be, i'm sick of it. Dont be sorry for whats not your fault."_

_He nodded understandingly._

"Please! You dont understand. You cant take her from me! I need her!"

I let a few tears fall. looking away from the window.

I know their all crying two, and I cant stand to see it.

_"Let her go!" Melanie cried out, hitting Tom as hard as she could. Which ofcourse hurts, because she is my sister. But its also agaisnt the law to assult a officer."_

_"Not so fast missy!" I looked up to see another familiar officer. Officer Hermin. He's arrested me a few times._

_I watched as my sisters wrists were trapped in cuffs. "You too!" I grabbed Sara and Jessica by the arms and cuffed them too._

_I hung my head. Its all over._

"Get in there!" I looked over towards the door on the other side. Witnessing my mother being pushed into the car too.

I watched her. Her head hung, her tears falling from her eyes. The look of failure plasterd on her face.

"Mom?" I whisperd. My mom, a spitting image of me and my sister all right. "Sammy," She said lowly, sobbing "I'm so sorry I let this happen.."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault." She continued to sob "I'm sorry." She cracked out, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I reached out to hug her. Officer Tom took off my cuffs as a appoligy but said my mom was aparently no exeption.

"Mom its not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry I ran away, and i'm sorry I chose to go to that stupid boarding school in the first place, if I hadent then I could have helped you."

She looked up at me, blinking away her tears and smiling. "Are you kidding me honey? Noone could have helped me. Atleast thats what I thought. You know why I started?" I shook my head.

"Because Melanie got fed up and left and I thought you would do the same. I just didnt wanna lose my babys." I blinked smiling alittle "It was hard enought to lose your father. But I couldnt lose the most important pieces of the puzzle. You two girls."

I smiled, giving my mom a tight hug. I used to allways get warming hugs like this from her untill dad left and didnt come back. He left for war, he was a hero. Well in the navy, but a hero to me and Melanie. And my mom.

_"Daddy? Are you superman?" I looked up from my coloring page, scoffing at my 6 year old identical sister. "Please! He's spiderman! So much cooler!" My sister rolled her eyes. My dad, Arnold Puckett, laughed._

_"No, i'm a Puckett." He said, picking me up on his knee with Melanie on the other._

_"A Puckett?" We asked in a unsion. My mom laughed from beside him, on the couch. _

_"Puckett's are the strongest, the fastest, the smartest and the most __**sarcastic**__ people on this earth." My mom said proudly, as if it was the most obviouse fact out there._

_"And the most stubborn." Melanie pointed out, mostly at me. I rolled my eyes, glaring at her. "And some of us are so girly it makes me wanna barf!" My parents laugh._

_My dad smiled at us. "A true Puckett. Now thats a superhero."_

Me and my mom both laughed. I could tell she thought about the memory too.

"I miss him." I said softly. She nodded and smiled "I do too."

"Son I told you to stay away from the car!" We both jerked our heads towards the comotion outside. Freddie finally got past the ropes and is now fighting officer Tom. Again.

"You know," My mom spoke, smiling. "He reminds me of your father when we were kids. My little brainiac nub. Allways acted cool but i could see right through it towards the real him."

I looked from the window back at her. "Yeah, I guess." I looked back towards the window watching him fight towards the car.

"He's fighting for you Sam." She said proudly. I smiled up at her, blushing slightly.

"Son you are going to force me to use my tazer on you!"

"No! I have to talk to her! I- I love her!"

I blinked, wide eyed. I could feel myself smiling.

"Sammy, I think you got yourself your own hero." I smirked up at her. Nodding.

"Yeah, I do." She smirked back at me. "C'mon, Puckett. I know you can get out of a cop car." She said knowingly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What about you-" She laughed " I'll serve my time. You can live with the Shay's. And when i get out, I'll be clean and have my girls back where they belong."

I froze "They'll put me in jail!" She chuckled, shaking her head. "They cant if you move out. Then its your life. But i'm still your mom and your still going to school. Your new school."

I smiled.

"What are you waiting for?" She said unbelievably. "Go! Every hero needs to be saved!"

I smiled. I back away from the door and positioned myself so my feet were able to touch it. I scooted closer and smiled one more time at my mom.

"I'll see you when your out! Love you!" With that, I kicked open the door with both feet, smirking at the sight of it flying open.

Everyone froze. I knew what to do.

"Thanks mom!" I waved at her and ran towards the other cop car.

"Hold it missy!" I looked to my side, seeing a cop coming right for me. I got ready for the hit.

5-4-3-2 I flipped him right on the ground, smiling to myself I opened the police car door and free'd Melanie, Jess and Sara.

"Sara, Jessica, call your parents. Melanie, we're moving in with the Shays 'till moms out of jail." She smirked at me and I mirrord it.

"If you dont mind, now i have to go catch my hero."

I ran towards the crowd, dodging all people.

"Watch it girly!" I was now standing infront of a new opstical. "5 police officers? You guys look like a marachie band." I smirked.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted out a war cry, flipping two officers, pressure pointing one till he was on the floor. Kicking one where it hurts and had one more to go.

"Look! Donuts!" I cried out, pointing towards the sky. Being the stupid lug he looks like i jumped on his back. tackiling him till I could get him in a lock.

"Ah! Let me go!"

I rolled my eyes, dragging his arm behind his back and his leg backwards behind his back too.

"Ahh!"

I smirked in victory "Hit the floor!"

"Ahh!"

"I said hit the floor!" I then heard music to my ears. _Tap tap tap. _

"Thank you!" I said, gettin gup and running behind officer Tom.

"Hey Tommy boy!" I said smiling. He stopped fighting and looked around seeing all his back up on the ground.

He sighed, smiling slightly "Sammy girl. Of course you wouldnt give up." I smiled looking back at the car. the window was now rolled down on the cop door and i could see my mom smirking. the women can do lots with her feet!

"Tom! Its okay! Her and Melanie live with the Shays now!" I nodded at her. then smiling up at Tom. Who smiled in return.

"Good. Then I dont have to let you run and lose my job. I laughed watching as he moved the crowd away from the scene.

I looked infront of me, big brown eyes starring into mine. "So, you and Bethany kissing. That was just-"

"Nothing. It ment nothing to me Sam, neither does she." I smirked my famouse 'Freddie smirk' and walked closer to him.

"So we never really did finish off that bet, that i lost- remember Benson?" He smiled nodding "Sure do. Puckett." I smiled brighter.

"If you lost, you'd leave me alone and stop implying that I like you." I said, stepping closer.

He moved closer too "And if you lost, you'd have to admit your inlove with me. Just like I'm inlove with you."

I filled in the space. "Before I say anything, answer me. From you kissing Bethany and you kissing me, who wins?"

He leaned in planting a sweet kiss on my lips. "You, totally 100% you."

I smiled, blushing "Then I lost the bet. I'm inlove with you, you nub."

-**A few weeks later-**

"Yellow!" Me, Melanie and Carly looked towards the door.

"Seriously, you spend your time here more than you do your own homes!" Spencer exclaimed laughing.

Sara and Jessica smiled and both shrugged. "Hey dont blame us! We live 3 doors down now!" I laughed.

Its true Jessica moved 3 doors down and Sara is right across the hall from her.

As for my mom, well me and Melanie are back with her. She's should be next door fixing up our new house right now. Thats right, we moved in right next to the Shays. and Freddie is just across the hall from my house too.

"Hola!" Freddie greeted, Walking to sit right beside me. "Samantha." I rolled my eyes. "Freddork." He leaned down and kissed me.

BOOM! We broke apart and everyone looked towards Spencer.

"Aw c'mon!" He cried out. I shook my head chuckling at the sight of his oven mit catching a small fire.

"Oven mits are supost to make sure you _dont_ burn!" We all laughed.

The front door suddenly flew open, revieling my mom with a fire extinguisher and Ms. Benson with a first aid kit.

My mom and ms. Benson are close friends now. Its kinda wierd because Me and Freddie cant hang out without hearing them talk or have Ms. Benson trying to talk my mom into giving _me_ tick baths.

"What happend!?" My mom cried out. running towards the kitchen. Ms. Benson had her huge hospital first aid kit with her and right at my moms side.

"Do you need a band aid?" She asked quickly digging in her massive kit.

I laughed.

Freddie got up and walked towards the door laughing "I'll be right back." He colled to everyone and walked down the hall.

I got up and went to follow him.

I finally found him a few seconds later sitting at the fire escape, smiling up at the sky.

I knocked on the window.

He looked back and waved me in, getting off his lawn chair and sat on the stairs while i sat on the window ledge.

"These last few weeks have been crazy hey?" I asked casually. Something seemed familiar about this.

I seen him chuckle abit.

I moved in closer towards him.

"This seems too familiar." He said suddenly. I nodded "Read my mind."

I looked at his eyes, watching as he repetedly looked at my lips.

I smirked "Well, lean." With that, he leaned in. And they kissed.

When we broke apart I sighed "Dejavue."

"Freddie?" He opened his eyes, smiling at her. "Yeah?"

"Pinch me."

* * *

i opened her eyes blinking at the light.

"Carly?" I looked on the counter table.

'**Sam gone with Spencer to groovie smoothies. Freddie is upstairs in the icarly studio. Try not to kill eachother! -Love Carly.**

I blinked walking up to the Icarly studio. That was Crazy. I mean- No way- Its insane.

I opened the door and walked in seeing Freddie, the boy me and Carly have known since we were eight years old. We started Icarly at the age of ten and me and Carly have been the hosts ever since with him, our Tech producer.

I was right...

"Freddie? Wake up!" I shouted, pushing him off the been bag chair and letting him roll on the floor.

"Ouch! Sam! I was having a good dream!" I chuckled

"What a couincidence. I was just about to tell you about the crazy dream i just had."

I said with a smirk. I was seventeen and still lived with my mother. My sister Melanie moved back in weeks ago.

He looked dumbfolded "Like, Sara and Jessica?"

I nodded "Griffin and Shane?"

He blinked "Boarding school?"

I smiled "Bethany?"

He smirked "Bet?"

"You? Cool?" I said scoffing. Making him roll his eyes.

"It could happen!"

"In what world!"

He sighed, looking compeltely confused. "We- we had the same dream?" I smirked. "I guess."

"So, it wasnt real. I knew it." He said, sounding defeted.

"And I ment it." I said slowly. He jerked his head up, slightly smiling. "Ment what? The fact that you said you lov-"

I glared at him, making him shut his mouth, but not making his smirk disapear.

"Then you know, its not official." I blinked at him confused.

"Huh?" He shrugged "You didnt really lose yet."

Then I realized what he was talking about.

"Actually. I did lose."

He was the one who now looked confused.

I sighed "I didnt fall inlove with the dream cool Fredward. I was allready inlove with usual nubby galaxy wars loving Freddork." I said smirking at him.

"The question is, does the real Freddie love the real me?" He smiled goofily.

"I allways have! You know, your not the smartest Puckett!" He said chuckling. I threw a pillow at him.

"Hey! Your not the king of catching on either Benson!" He laughed. Moving closer towards me.

"So why did you ask me to pinch you in the dream?"

I shrugged "Lets just say, all i could think about was 'I must be dreaming'." He smiled, leaning in and that was it. Our second kiss.

And this time. It wasnt a dream.

---

_**Okay last part wasnt the best but now do you get the story???**_

_**Well anyways thanks for reading! I'm finally done I must be dreaming!**_

_**I know. Its sad but dont worry! I'm working on another seddie! And you might wanna bring out your tissue boxes cause the next one wont be all happy smappy if you know what i'm saying.**_

_**Lol wierd i know but hey! I got up to 100 reviews! Now plz all review on this cause i wanna read how much you thought of my story!**_

_**U guys rock!**_

_**XDBG4EXP**_


End file.
